


The only thing I want is you

by TheFartingRabbit



Series: Creature - TSV [1]
Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Because i cant write something else, Biting, Blood, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But its not dark, Creature Fic, Dangerous Ray Chen, Death of a Main Character but dont worry, Dry Orgasm, Eddy is as always the bottom, Flirting, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, Hugging, I promise, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, No actual Rape happening, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Ray Chen talks!, Self-Pleasure, Soft feelings, Top!Brett, Triggers, a little bit angsty, because why not?, no beta we die like B&E's Self-Esteem When They See Another Child Prodigy, no beta wie die like men, top!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFartingRabbit/pseuds/TheFartingRabbit
Summary: Creature Fic. Eddy is the bottom as always. Sorry not sorry.ITS NOT A ONE-SHOT ANYMORE!!!!It has now official become a multiple chapter story.I love putting these boys in different settings.+++Excerpt:“I love you.”Brett turned and pulled Eddy's head down to kiss him.“I love you too.”The shower took a little bit longer than anticipated and Eddy was in the end thoroughly satisfied, smiling like a cat which got the cream.+++
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Creature - TSV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672552
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello friends, 
> 
> today i will present you another fic. And now the shocking news: ITS NOT AN ABO!!!!  
> Yes, you read that correctly. No A/B/O-AU here.  
> I hope you guys still like it :3
> 
> If you do, please leave a comment, kudo/vote because it would really help me out to figure out if you like stories like these or not :3
> 
> Now, onto the story:

**The only thing I want is you**

The small town Eddy lived in his whole life, was quiet. Almost too quiet for the young adult.

He only left the town for 4 years when he studied the violin at the Brisbane conservatory. But after these years he felt the strong urge to come back.

So he settled down again in the little town. Eddy could not understand what took over him. When he was living with his family, he always dreamt of being away, seeing the world, not being stuck in this hellhole.

But when he was away, he could not describe the feeling he got almost instantly. It was like he was missing a big part of himself. So, when he finished his education, as soon as he held the certificate in his hands, he moved right back. Well, not to his parents, but on the other side of the town – it was still only 20 minutes away from his parents home – in a small flat.

The flat was only 70 qm2 big, had a very tiny balcony, but was rather nice looking and kept well. The owners were lovely people tending to the cafe right underneath it and Eddy knew them all his life. When he was a little boy he always ate there his favourite chocolate cake. Not even his mother could bake so well to match the delicious taste of the rich chocolate cake.

The elderly couple let Eddy help out in the cafe, seeing as he had no job right now, so he could pay for the rent. It was tough and more often than not the couple “forgot” to collect the rent.

The old man even refused Eddy's money outright when he tried to pay them, only requested that Eddy would play the violin for them instead of paying up.

It reminded them of their son, who died 40 years prior in a car accident. The young boy was quite talented on the violin, the old people all around town told Eddy, he was so good, he could bring them to tears with his interpretations of famous pieces.

Of course there was no recording of him playing, but the couple assured Eddy all the time that he was as good as their son.

Both of them loved his Sibelius Violin Concerto, even if he was not really good at it. But he tried his best. When the cafe was closed down, Eddy would go out on his balcony, playing the piece and trying to perfect it. Of course it wasn't easy, but Eddy never backed down from a challenge before, and for all the care the couple showered onto him, he wanted to repay them. Seeing as they were not interested in money, but his playing, he would give them all he had – his best, beyond and above.

He earned a little bit of money on the side for teaching the kids the violin if they or the parents wanted that. But other than that his days were quiet, long and a little lonely.

On four days of the week Eddy would help out in the cafe in the morning, on 2 of them he would spend the afternoons teaching the young children the art of violin playing and each Sunday, he was at his parents house, dutifully keeping them company and eating dinner.

It was all meticulously planned and timed. Like a clock, all fell into a routine Eddy could live with. He wasn't a big party goer anyway and it always felt off for him to go to a club.

There was a very cute girl he was currently kind of seeing – well, they met up in the only diner the town had to offer – and spoke to almost every day. She always came in when he was tending the counter, selling baked goods.

Her name was Emilia and she was a literal angel. Blond natural hair, big, blue eyes, a flawless smile, white teeth and a body any man could only dream of.

And while she and Eddy got along well, he didn't felt the spark. “That” spark. He waited his whole life for is. The only time he felt “that” spark was, when he played the violin for the first time.

The spark that made his stomach flutter, his heart beat faster and his mind spinning.

So he kept her at arms length, even if he felt that she was getting a bit more aggressive in her advances and desires. He knew some people already spoke of them as a couple, but they were not. And if asked directly, he would flat out refuse that too.

So, it was another Wednesday like all the other ones. He had a “date” with Emilia later that day where he tried to explain to her that, while she was amazing, they would not work out.

Probably.

Or maybe not.

He tried that exact thing for the last couple of dates too. Eddy even reduced the times of them meeting to one day and that was today. The only thing to do was for Eddy to man up and clear the thing between them up. Yeah. Sure. Totally easy, right?

Not that Eddy was good in confrontation, oh boy, he was totally not, but also Emilia had two older brothers. Kinda rough looking dudes. And beefy. And toned. And had six packs, Eddy would love to get a lick on.

Oh yeah, that's why they wouldn't work out too. Eddy was pretty sure he was more interested in guys than girls. At least if his constant boner when thinking about her brothers and all the wanking thinking about being taken by one of them in a pretty rough manner was a hint.

Eddy cleared his throat, willing his very obvious boner down. Oh boy, he hadn't have sex in so long, all it took now was the thought of being fucked? Yeah, thank you.

In Brisbane he hadn't that problem. He was getting laid all the time. His room-mate, while being absolutely useless in other ways, was a great way to release the stress through fucking.

They did it in all possible constellations. With Eddy on top – which he didn't particular liked – with the other on top – which Eddy definitely liked – with three people – which was okay in Eddy's books – and some weird positions.

And while getting a blow job was nice for Eddy, giving head was absolute bliss. He loved the feeling of being of use and be used. And don't get him started on the smell and taste of a dick in his mouth and semen running down his throat.

Yes, Eddy was pretty gay. So Emilia and him wouldn't work out at all. Not even with a strap-on. He shuddered at that thought and oh, his boner was gone.

He stepped under the shower to fresh himself up for the date. And possible wanking. Lots and lots of wanking. Maybe thinking about the brothers, maybe not.

When Eddy stepped almost half an hour later out of the shower, he needed to hurry up. He was already late for the date and Emilia was not a woman who liked to be kept waiting.

So he dried himself off faster then he normally would, threw on some pants and a shirt, slipping on some sneakers and was running out of the door not 5 minutes later.

His hair was still wet, but in the hot summer air it shouldn't matter. He saw Emilia waiting in the diner, looking a little bit annoyed. Oh, that didn't bode well for him. But he breathed in very deeply and pushed the double door open.

“Hiya, Em.”

He plopped down on the other chair, directly in front of her, with his usual greeting, but this time without a kiss to her cheek and smiled at her. This only deepened her scowl.

“Hi Eddy. How nice of you to join me. And only 15 minutes late. I almost feel appreciated.”

She flipped her long hair back and looked at him with a stern gaze.

Eddy smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry Em, I took a shower before I got here. Otherwise you would complain that I smell of sweat.”

She rolled just her eyes and took the menu card. Eddy was sure she only did it as to not look at him anymore, because they always ordered the same thing, every single time.

So this time, Eddy didn't even bother to pick up the menu, but instead was looking out of the window. The same road, the same lighting, the same people. It was always the same here. It was predictable, it was safe. And horribly boring.

Eddy let his gaze wander but stopped when he saw a young man he never saw before. The man was standing under the street-light, casually leaning against the pole. Oh that pose was so sexy. Eddy loved it when men had a dominance stance and were sure of themselves. Not overly so, but a healthy amount of it. He wetted his lips and looked the man up and down.

The man seemed to feel his gaze, as his head turned and he was looking directly at Eddy. He crossed his arm in front of his chest.

Eddy's breath quickened. Oh yes, leaning against something, with his legs and arms crossed. Oh boy, he was so into this kind of thing.

The loud bang of the menu shutting down and forcefully put down on the table jostled Eddy and he turned to Emilia, who was watching him with slitted eyes. She pressed her lips together and crossed her arm in front of her chest. It made her boobs spill over and Eddy was **not** into this.

“Emilia, look, I wanted to talk to you tonight.”

But she cut him off.

“Yes, me too. Eddy, I don't think we should meet each other again. I mean, like this.”

She gestured vaguely between them. Eddy was a little bit confused.

“Like this? What do you mean?”

“Eddy, you know what I mean. I don't think we are working as a couple.”

They were a couple? He never consented to that! He didn't even knew that!

“Its not you, its probably me. Not, scratch that. Its definitely you. You never touch me, you never pay enough attention to me and you never ask me to spend the night. I get the feeling that you don't even want to be together with me.”

Eddy kind of choked on his spit.

“Emilia, really, you...”

“No Eddy. I gave you many, many chances. But I am fed up with you. I'm breaking up with you.”

She stood and gathered her jacket. Then she bend down to kiss him on the cheek. Eddy visible cringed at that. Her lips were too wet and slick because of her lipstick. Hopefully she didn't leave any prints. Then she sighed and left the diner.

Eddy sat there, still being a little shocked. He got dumped by a girl he didn't even dated. Oh well.

The older waitress came with an apologetic look on her face and smiled down at Eddy.

“Hey, hun, don't worry about it. You will find a better girl. Do you want your usual? It's on the house.”

Eddy could only nod dumbly.

Then it dawned on him. He now didn't have to break up with Emilia, because she did it. So her brothers would catch him and have their wicked way with him – no stop that. They probably would have beaten him up and Eddy was not into that kind of thing. Consensual slapping or whipping was fun – he could attest to that – but beating? No, thank you. Not for him anyway.

The nice waitress came to him again and put a sprite in front of him. And a shot. She winked and left.

Eddy was grateful. He turned his head but to his disappointment the stranger wasn't there anymore. So he just downed the shot and let himself fall back in the chair, closing his eyes. What a fucked up day. He heard the scraping of wood against the flooring and and deep, sensual voice calling out to him.

“Hey. I hope you don't mind if I sit here?”

Eddy eyes shot open and he gawked at the stranger. It was the same he saw earlier!

He could only nod, then shake his head and then snicker.

The stranger lifted a brow gracefully and pushed his black rimmed glasses up. Oh, he was so handsome!

“I'm sorry, it's fine. You can sit with me if you want.”

The stranger smiled thinly at that and bowed his head slightly as thanks.

“I hope the other person is not coming back?”

“No, I don't think so. She dumped me.”

“I'm sorry to hear that. My condolences.”

Eddy laughed at that and took a sip from his glass.

“No, don't be. I never even thought that we were a couple, so it came to me as a surprise.”

The handsome stranger blinked in surprise and then smiled. For Eddy it was the most sexy smile he had seen in a long while. Oh boy he was so underfucked it was not even funny anymore.

Something glinted in the strangers eyes and Eddy gulped.

“I'm Eddy, by the way.”

He held out his hand for a greeting. Slender fingers wrapped around his as the stranger reciprocated and held Eddy's hand in a firm shake.

“I'm Brett. Nice to meet you, Eddy.”

Oh, with that voice he was almost pure sex in Eddy's book. His voice dripped of honey and his name would only sound better if he moaned it while pressing into Eddy. He gulped at that thought.

Brett's smile seemed to deepen.

After a moment or two too long of shaking hands, Eddy let go. Brett was also of Asian heritage, like Eddy, which was rare to see around here. So it instantly formed a bond of understanding and in a very small town like theirs, it was a given that they would see each other more often. So it was only reasonable for them to get along. Eddy mustered up his best smile.

“I never saw you before.”

Great Eddy, just cutting straight to the point, really? But Brett only shrugged nonchalantly.

“I just recently bought a house here. My older brother – Ray – and me moved in today. We split up to see if we could find something to eat around here when I noticed this diner. Is is good?”

Eddy nodded. “The best. So you bought the Hillington House?”

It was in the same street as his flat. Lucky him.

“News travel fast, I see.”

Eddy laughed at that and took another sip.

“It **is** a small town.”

“True that.”

The lull in the conversation was a comfortable one.

When the waitress reappeared, she was a little bit startled by Brett's presence.

“Oh, hi dear. Nice to see you. How are you?”

Brett broke the intense eye contact he had with Eddy and smiled politely at the waitress.

“Hello. I'm fine, thank you. May I ask what I can get in this diner?”

The waitress, bless her, was blushing a little bit at the way Brett spoke to her. His velvety, deep voice was so affecting. Even when not directed at Eddy, he felt a reaction from down under. Oh no. This couldn't happen!

Brett shot Eddy a curious glance when he shifted in his seat but turned his attention to the waitress again.

“W-well, hun, we have a good coffee. And the burgers are decent.”

“Then I will have a burger with fries and a cup of coffee, if possible.”

“Yes, of course, dear.” She scribbled down on her paper and scurried off.

Eddy never saw that waitress something else than composed, not with the flirtiest men and woman who were visiting this diner. She was a veteran, who was working here for over 25 years – Eddy would know, because when he was little, his family would do to eat out here sometimes. And it was always the same waitress. So it was a huge deal when Brett could make her flustered.

Brett turned to Eddy and still smiled.

“So, please. Do tell me about this town a little bit. My brother and I weren't so sure to move here, it seems a little bit... small.”

“Yeah it is. Only one school around here, one diner, one bakery and one butcher. But we have 4 taverns where you can drink and everybody knows each other. Which can be a hassle but most of the time its fantastic. Its a bit quiet here, but if you like that then you are in the right place.”

“Yes, we prefer it a bit quieter. Well, mostly.”

He shot a heated gaze to Eddy, whose mouth suddenly dried up.

“But there are instances where I like to be … vocal.”

Eddy had to swallow several times and took a sip to get the dryness out of this mouth.

“Y-yeah. The Hillington House is a bit off from the centre and more in the outskirts. So if you don't overdo it, you should be fine. Like, playing heavy loud music or something like that.”

Brett's feet touched his ankle and Eddy's brow shot up. That was not a shoe he felt travelling up his calf, but a socked feet. And yes, he knew the difference.

“I'm more of a classical guy, to be honest. I like Beethoven, Tchaikovsky and the likes.”

“Oh, me too actually. I play the violin.”

No, Eddy didn't stutter. Who would say that? And no, his composure didn't waned and his cheeks were always red like that.

Brett laughed softly at him and leant forward.

“That's nice. I play the violin too. For how long do you play it?”

Sadly the foot disappeared as fast as it has come and the waitress came back with the food for the boys. They thanked her politely and she vanished again, leaving the boys alone. And the foot reappeared, but this time, much, much higher. Eddy never got a footjob, but he was sure, this what is was. The foot was slowly rubbing between his legs and Eddy's blush spread down to his neck.

“F-for … uuhhh... 21 years.” Yes, that was a moan and Brett's smile widened. His nose flared as he breathed in deeply.

“That's a long time. How old are you, Eddy?”

His name send a shiver down Eddy's back. He scrambled to get his thoughts together. Thank god for all his mercy that no one else was in the diner.

“26. How old are you?”

Brett smiled secretively and cut into his burger. Slowly and – Eddy could not believe how you could do it, but Brett pulled it off – sensual chewed and swallowed the piece.

“Not much older then. I'm 27. And you should eat, the burger is really delicious.”

Eddy had to rip his eyes from Brett to concentrate on his food. At least the foot had come to a stop, just pressing slightly against the bulge in Eddy's trousers so the boy could eat. And oh boy, he ate with vigour.

When Brett was halfway through his burger, Eddy finished his drink and complete meal. It was like he was starving. Or hurrying up.

As soon as Eddy's knife and fork were laid on the plate, the foot started rubbing again. He choked and folded his hands together and placed them on the table.

Brett took his sweet time, savouring the meat and the fries. He even went as far as picking up a fry with his fingers, dipping it in sauce and putting it in his mouth. At last but not least, he licked his fingers to get all the salt off, all while staring directly into Eddy's eyes.

He was rewarded with an audible gulp and Eddy pressing his clothed dick in his foot.

Brett smiled and put down his utensils as well. The waitress came over and looked worried to Eddy.

“Oh hun, are you alright? You look quite flushed. Do you have a cold?”

Eddy pressed a tight “Yes.” out of him and lowered his gaze to the table. He felt guilty to lie to the woman but he couldn't possible say that he was just short of coming in his trouser because a stranger rubbed him. No, he would not do that!

Brett smiled brightly at her.

“The food was delicious. Would you be a dear and bring the bill, please?”

But she just shook her head.

“Oh no. Its on the house. Could you please look after Eddy? I think he will pass out.”

“Thank you very, very much. And yes, I will help him to get home.”

Oh boy, that sounded so wrong and so right at the same time.

Eddy shot Brett a glance, but only seeing him made the matters worse. His dick twitched and he felt the dampening of his underwear. He needed to get away soon. The foot disappeared again and Brett stood up gracefully. He stepped right beside Eddy and helped him up, positioning himself that the waitress could not see the obvious tent in Eddy's trousers. Brett even went as far and circling his arm around Eddy's waist and pressing him - and Eddy's dick – against his hip.

“I wish you a good night, ma'am. Thank you for the food.”

The waitress just nodded with a concerned gaze to Eddy and cleaned their table. Just when she turned her back to the two boys, they left hastily the diner.

Only one street away, Eddy was manhandled in a very dark alleyway, pressed against the cold tiles and felt Brett's hot mouth on his.

A leg was squished between his legs and Eddy rutted shamelessly to get the friction.

Every moan and every whimper was hungrily eaten by Brett. His hand travelled over Eddy's chest and stopped at his waistband. With one fluid motion he opened the button and zipper to let his hand go even lower.

As Brett's hand engulfed Eddy's dick, he slipped his tongue past Eddy's open mouth to taste the other man as well.

It was a filthy kiss with lots and lots of tongue. Eddy's lips was bruised and red as well as slick with spit when Brett lifted his lips.

“Try to be quiet, ok?”

With that, Brett sank to his knees. Eddy could only watch as the gorgeous man knelt before him and took his dick in his mouth. Quickly he threw his hand over his mouth as he moaned loudly.

It took an embarrassingly short time for Eddy to spill in that hot, wet mouth and seeing the stars.

Brett cleaned him thoroughly, tucking Eddy away and zipping him up.

Eddy had tears in his eyes and trembled. He was so overwhelmed with pleasure he could not help himself. But Brett was a gentlemen and helped Eddy to stand.

“So, now. I promised the nice lady to bring you home, but where is it?”

That voice was fatal for Eddy. So deep, so dark and now even a little bit scratchy. They shared again a kiss and Eddy tasted himself on the others tongue.

Oh, he wanted more. So, so much more from this delicious stranger.

He told Brett the address and with a little bit of help they were at his door in about 10 minutes.

“D-do you want to come in?” Eddy was hopeful. Maybe he would not go alone to sleep that night. He turned to Brett.

Brett smiled a dark smile and pressed their body's together, pinning Eddy's back against his door.

“Thank you but not today. I need to get back to my brother. He is a bit of a worrywart. But maybe I can have your number, so I can call you?”

Eddy's hope was crushed. But he smiled nonetheless and told Brett the number.

“Forgive me, I would love to keep you company, but this would have to do.”

Brett kissed him with so much vigour, Eddy could not even react before a slick tongue was in him again, swallowing all his noises.

Brett's hands cupped Eddy's butt, squeezed it and pushed their groins together.

Eddy felt the hard outline of his cock and shuddered. Of yes, he would love to have that in him. Sadly, not today, as Brett stepped back and smiled that sexy, seductive smile again.

“Next time, I promise. You will not be disappointed. Next time you will have my tongue in other places than your mouth and I will split you open, claiming you and your ass as mine. And you will love it.”

Even the soft whispers in his ears turned him on, made him hard again and he couldn't help himself but push his groin against Brett's.

“Be a good boy, Eddy. If you are, I will reward you plenty. You will have my cock in your mouth, in your ass, my cum painting your insides, marking you as mine.”

Pleasure coursed through Eddy and he whimpered needy. But Brett was a bastard who stepped away, blowing him a kiss and vanished in the dark night.

Eddy's hand trembled so much that he needed several attempts to open the door.

After closing it behind him, he made a straight beeline to his bathroom, ripping his clothes from his body as he went.

Standing under his shower once again, he took himself in his hand and closed his eyes.

Even if he came only 10 minutes ago, he only needed to squeeze his dick once or twice and he spurted again. Absolutely spent, he sank to the floor and rested his head against the cold tiles.

He regretted not having returned the favour. Then he could have tasted Brett. His throat would be sore, because Eddy sure as heck would deep-throat him, and all the delicious semen would be in him. But no, nothing of the sort happened. Only Eddy got sucked off, which was nice, but not what he wanted.

He wanted to be filled, used and a tiny bit abused by that man. His heart returned to a normal pace and Eddy felt the warm water run out.

Still, the want coursed through him.

He dried himself off and slipped on a white shirt. He didn't even bother with pants because he knew what he would do now.

But first, he needed to close the windows and pulling the curtains in front of the windows, shutting off the street light.

Opening a very special box in his night stand, he threw a couple of items on the bed. Then he sat down on the bed. The lube was the first one to be used.

Eddy squirted a little bit out of the tube and smeared it across his fingers. He wanted it to warmed up when he used it, but it only took a couple of moments anyway.

Meanwhile he lined his toys up in front of him and slowly lowered his chest onto the bed. His ass high up in the air, kind of like presenting himself to an invisible audience, Eddy closed his eyes. He didn't need to see now. Only feel. Then he could pretend it wasn't his fingers who sank into him, but Brett's. He moaned when he recalled Brett's promise of splitting him open. Would he take him raw? With only minimal prepping, so nothing would tear too badly, but the let him savour the feeling of the pain and pleasure combined? Eddy had done that only once and that was heavenly. The pain of being stretched, of being literally split open, causing him immense pleasure, was a mix he could not get enough off.

But he had to be very careful as to not injure himself. So it was a very fine line. If Brett was huge, he would need prepping. And the throughout kind of. But if Brett was a bit smaller than him, he would only need one finger to loosen up the tight circle of his anus, like he did now. But deep down Eddy knew that Brett was not small. He felt the outline of his dick. That was not a small one.

Eddy smiled as he sunk his second finger in.

Yes. Having a huge cock filling him up was the best part. Not only sex was amazing, but to feel the other one even the next day was the best feeling for Eddy. The feeling of being stretched above and beyond.

Hastily he added the third finger, scissoring them to stretch and massaging his walls. He wanted a dick now, but sadly only had the fake ones. But unless Brett would came running to his door, pounding on it to be let in and therefore was being with Eddy they had to be enough.

With still closed eyes, Eddy grabbed the first dildo, it was a small one, and inserted it.

It didn't even hurt, only the slightly uncomfortable feeling of shoving something up his butt was there.

Seeing, as it fit super easy and therefore he was stretched enough, he took it out and inserted the second one. It was much bigger and a perfect copy of a dick, with veins and balls at the end. That didn't went in so smoothly. It hurt, but Eddy savoured it. Yes, that was the kind of stretch he wanted.

Grabbing the dildo with the other hand, not the lubed one, he started slowly pumping it in and out of him, pushing it deeper and deeper every time. Until the dildo grazed his bundle of nerves and Eddy's had to bite in the blanket, as not to wake his neighbours.

He moaned strangled and pushed the dildo deeper. He still wasn't at full stretch, he had one more to go, but he knew he had to take it easy. The last time he fucked himself was quite some time ago.

But the next dildo had something special about him. Not only the size, but a nifty sucking cup. His floor was polished and varnished wood and from experience Eddy knew that the sucking cup would stay on the floor, even if Eddy was riding the dildo.

The dildo went in all the way so Eddy felt the fake balls against his ass and the discomfort vanished, only leaving pleasure. This was nice and all, but he needed a bit more.

So he let go of the dildo, grabbing with his unruined hand the lube and squirted out some more. Then he removed the dildo and smeared the lube onto the third one. It was really big, not so big that it was impossible to have a real man to be this endowed, but it was bigger than Eddy's for sure.

He stuck the dildo onto the floor and positioned himself. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a movement and quickly turned his head. Nothing but darkness stared back at him. He frowned. Maybe he was imagining things?

Anyway, pushing these thoughts away, he licked his lips.

Just thinking about what he was about to do, urged him on to spurt a big glob of precum.

He closed his eyes again, feeling the thick head against his entrance and opened his mouth in a silent moan. As the dildo breached his tight ring of muscles, he had to grip his cock at the base, as to not instantly shoot his load. Oh yes, the pain was mixing so well with pleasure.

Inch by inch by inch he sank lower on the dildo. He trembled from exertion, his legs were wobbly at best, but he still held it together. Only when he bottomed out completely, he hiccuped in pain. Now it was more pain than pleasure. Tears were streaming down his face, his nose was clogged and he tried not to move. His body needed time to adjust.

His last time with his big boy was so so so long ago, he underestimated that. When he had sex every day it was not so much of a problem, but now? He hadn't have sex in months and shoving his monster up his butt was not the smartest idea he had.

But he was so fucking horny. His dick was not deterred, still standing fully erect. Not even the slightest wilt happened, so Eddy was sure his body was more than on board with that.

But still, he knew better than to move right now.

Very carefully he lowered his knees down on the floor, after grabbing a soft pillow, slipping it underneath his knees. That was his special gel pillow just for this occasion.

He breathed in and out very carefully, getting used to the massive intruder.

Then he moved a little bit. Nope, still too early. Maybe he should have used more lube?

He checked, no. The dildo and his ass was slick as hell. He body just needed more time to adjust.

Again, he whimpered in pain when he moved a little bit

“Oh Brett.... Please...”

His lubed hand found its way to his dick and he was rubbing himself, circling the head, smearing the precum, shuffling back the foreskin to feel all of the sensations on his head.

His thumb rubbed at the slit, stimulating him even more with pleasure. Another spurt of precum left his dick.

His other hand, free do to as Eddy wished, circled his nipple, teasing, pinching it.

Oh, how he wished he had blown Brett. Then he would have tasted him now.

He didn't see the red eyes glowing in the dark corner, didn't see a hungry smile forming upon lips.

Instead he still had his eyes closed, resting his head in his neck, baring his throat as he tried to move.

This time it was not as painful as the other ones and the dildo rubbed his prostate in the most pleasurable way. He shuddered and was so close to an orgasm just in one move.

He moaned loudly, this time not caring if he woke the neighbours and moved again.

The friction, the stretch, the pain and the pleasure, all mixed together. Eddy head was beginning to bliss out, only leaving the white haze of pleasure behind. No rational thoughts entered his head as he moved, now fully immersed in the pleasure he brought upon himself.

He didn't even register which name fell in strings off his lips, slurred together with begging and pleading. One hand was firmly around his dick to prevent him from coming as the other was now gripping his throat, squeezing a bit. Not so much that he had trouble breathing, just enough to keep him anchored.

He rode the fake dick like he was born to do so. With each down thrust Eddy shuddered as the tip pressed to hard against his prostate he saw stars behind his eyelids.

His moans increased in intensity and he could not hold back with all this pleading and begging for Brett.

Sweat was running down his forehead, his back and his legs. The muscles were burning as he moved and moved and moved, still climbing the mountain of pleasure. Eddy gasped and wheezed, not even coherent anymore.

His eyes opened, but he was unseeing. Not seeing the darkness move in that one corner.

One of his foot slipped and he impaled himself on the dildo, causing him to scream out in pleasure as his orgasm was ripped violently from his body. He cried and sobbed as his hand fell from his dick and he came dry. Not even one drop left him, only pleasure and pain rushed through him.

Only capable of rolling on his side, as to not impale himself more on the dildo and possibly insure himself, he heaved. Drool was coming out of his mouth, snot and tears were mixed and he lost consciousness thanks to the powerful orgasm.

When he woke again, he was laying in his bead, cleaned and clothed.

Eddy's head thundered. He had a worse headache than ever before. Even lifting it was too much. Thankfully his windows were covered with the thick black curtains he purchased when moving in, so it was still dark in his bedroom.

At first he didn't even know what was wrong, but then the last night trickled back to him. Why was he in bed? He couldn't remember anything after he had his earth shattering orgasm.

He should still lay on the floor like he always did after such an intense riding session.

Eddy knew that something was way off, when he turned his head and saw his box opened.

With his last strength he robbed towards it, only to find it empty. His pillow, all of this dildos, gone. Only a bottle of lube, cleaned and orderly packed away, was left.

Eddy's blood run cold. Someone had been in his room, probably seeing him on the floor, cleaned his toys and him and stuck him in the bed.

He looked around, but couldn't see anyone.

Was he so out of his mind yesterday after practically begging Brett to come to his room, that he forgot to close and lock the door?

No, that couldn't be. He always did that. But he had to check.

When he tried to sit up, a sharp pain crashed into him and he cried out. His butt was on fire, his hip was killing him and his legs wouldn't co-operate.

He shivered and grabbed at the blanket. He could definitely not work today. He wasn't even able to get up. He overdid it.

Before he could grab for his phone to alert the nice couple, a hand appeared in his line of vision and everything halted abruptly.

“You shouldn't move, Eddy. You did quite a stunt last night.”

He knew that voice. But how was that man in his room?

The hand laid his phone right next to him and Eddy felt the bed dip. Then warm, strong hands touched his shoulders, gliding over his back to his abused hip and butt, slightly stroking over his cheeks and then sliding back up. A warm mouth found the back of his neck and a even warmer tongue was dragged across it.

“I told you to be a good boy, didn't I?”

Eddy turned his head again, but still couldn't see Brett. Only feel him. And this time his voice was sharper. When Eddy failed to answer, sharp canines were puncturing his neck. Not as much as to break skin, but a warning.

“I asked you a question.”

Brett's voice gave him the chills and the fine hair stood on his skin. A shiver ran down his back, but this time it wasn't the good kind. He felt like prey, and seeing as he couldn't move, Brett would have an easy hunt.

“Y-yes.” Eddy voice quivered. His body started to tremble. But Brett was having none of it.

“Right. I told you that. But look at you. Seeing you yesterday fucking yourself with that dildo made me very angry. I wanted to be the one that split you open. I told you that too. But no, you were not satisfied with wanking in the shower. I even blew you to take the edge away, but you were too eager, right?” His voice returned to his velvety and sensual tone, but there was a underlying tone. Brett was angry.

And his tone didn't leave Eddy any wiggle room. He teared up and he stuttered a yes again.

“Now you have disappointed me. I cannot have you tonight as you need time to heal. I would have loved to fuck you open. To fuck you to the point you were losing consciousness and then – with your consent beforehand of course – fucking deeper and deeper into you. Using your body to my and your wishes. Claiming you as my partner, cumming again an again and again in you, filling you up until your body could not hold any more of me. And then I would have fucked you even more.

But now you robbed me of that pleasure. You are now so weak that I can't even fuck your mouth for I have to fear that you choke on my dick. But rest assured, you can be useful in other ways.”

Tears were streaming down Eddy's face and the more Brett talked the more he pressed his body onto Eddy's.

Only separated by a very thin blanket Eddy could now feel how big Brett was, as he pressed his thick, erect cock in Eddy's lower back. Oh how could he have missed that? The dick was probably even bigger than the dildo, not overly much, but a little bit for sure. And it was so hot, pulsing and full of promises of a good fuck. How could Eddy have been so stupid? He wanted that in him. So, so much.

“Pl-please...”, he hiccuped. “Please for-forgive me. I-I I will be a g-good boy from now on. I promise!”

Brett licked his neck again and nibbled at the skin.

“Yes, I know that.”

And with that he turned the young man around in a fluid motion. He ripped the blanket away and stared down on Eddy.

Instantly the gaze fell down on Brett dick. Eddy licked his lips. Maybe he could still help Brett? The cock was darkened from all the blood and was oh so delicious big. Eddy wondered what it would feel like in his mouth or even better up his butt.

Brett tsked and he flinched.

“I told you, no fucking or licking for you. Spread your legs if you can, so I can lay in between.”

Now very carefully Eddy did as he was told, never lifting his gaze. Brett was naked as Eddy was. And oh my god, that man was gorgeous.

Contrary to Eddy's expectations, it didn't hurt as much was he would have thought. Yes, it was uncomfortable but there was no intense pain, as he feared. So, all his preparations and use of lots of lube was a good decision. He squiggled a little bit, but found a comfortable position soon. Then Brett lowered himself onto Eddy.

Their dicks brushed against each other and Eddy closed his eyes to let out a whimper.

The blanket was re-draped over the both of them and Eddy felt Brett's hand move to his face, cupping it gently. Then Brett turned his head to the other side, away from him and he felt Brett's lips on his neck.

“You smell so delicious. I wanted to fuck you and drink from you in the height of your passion, but oh well.”

What? Eddy opened his eyes and frowned. What was this about?

Brett opened his mouth to place a kiss directly on the jugular vein. Eddy felt a shiver running down his back. Something was wrong. Something sinister was with him, he felt it.

The other male laughed a little and traced the vein with his tongue.

“You are right. I am dangerous. And for that matter I am not even human.”

Before Eddy could even react to this, he felt a sharp pain as the skin was pierced through and blood was spilled. Brett sucked hungrily on the puncture wounds, feeding himself greedily.

Eddy cried out softly but could do nothing against this assault. He gripped the arms of Brett, but other than that he was powerless to stop the other.

New tears sprung from his eyes as he felt Brett biting again. The strangest feeling came over him when the monster licked his wounds. His cock stirred and he felt the telltale heat rising in his stomach. Why?

He heard Brett chuckle.

“Yes, that's a good boy. You like the pain. Oh, we will have so much fun together.”

Brett shifted his weight and freed one arm from Eddy's weak grasp. Then he touched the other man, rubbed the dick, smearing the precum over the head, all while returning to the wounds to suck and lick at it.

Eddy really tried to resist but couldn't help himself. He arched into the warm hand, desperately seeking more contact. The pain mixed with the pleasure was an all to known feeling to his body. He shuddered, this time from pleasure and moaned loudly.

It didn't take long for Brett to finish him off. Eddy was too overwhelmed by all of this.

After cumming, Eddy felt a long swipe of Brett tongue over the wounds and then the other lifted his head.

“Good boy.”

The praise engulfed him in a happy haze. He turned his head to look Brett in the eyes and was startled.

Red eyes, not the soft brown eyes he remembered from yesterday, and big fat piercing fangs painted Brett face. The man only laughed, licked his lips to catch every single drop of Eddy's blood and blinked. Suddenly the scary monster was gone and only Brett was there.

“What?”, Eddy whispered weakly. Was his mind playing tricks with him?

“Oh my dearest. Haven't you figured it out by now?”

Brett nudged his nose gently with Eddy's. Softly their lips collided and they kissed languidly. Eddy didn't have the energy to do more and Brett followed suit.

When Brett lifted his head and blinked again, his eyes were blood-red.

Eddy lifted one hand to place it on his cheek.

“Is this real?”

Brett nodded.

His thumb caressed the lower lip and with soft pressure, Brett opened his mouth for Eddy. He smiled and let his fangs grow bigger. Curious Eddy traced the big fangs with his calloused fingertips, careful not to press his soft skin on the tips.

Then he left his hand fall away and Brett eyes as well as the fangs returned to normal.

“You are not human.”

“Correct.”

“Will you kill me?”

“If I wanted you dead you already would be. But you are perfect for me. So its in my interest to keep you alive.”

Eddy sighed contently. This was way too strange for him to wrap his head around it, so he just went with the flow. It was easier at the moment. He could think about it another time.

“That's right my little pet, don't think about it. You don't need to. Everything is fine.”

Brett kissed him again.

Eddy felt a wave of calm in his mind and without thinking too much, he opened his mouth for Brett. Of course he took that invitation and their tongues collided. Eddy was very sedated, but still participated languidly.

When they separated again, Brett looked down on the man.

“You know, you are mine know. Only I can and will touch you like this. And your pretty legs will only be spread for me. No more fucking around. Not even with your toys. I will be the only thing entering your body.”

Eddy's eyes dropped, but he tried so hard to focus on Brett. What the other was saying was important, he knew that. But the haze pressed down on him, making it impossible to gather his thoughts.

“Right, Eddy? Do you understand and consent?”

“Hmm-h.”

Eddy nodded sleepily.

“Eddy, say yes if you are okay with it.”

Eddy felt Brett's hand on his cheek, opening his mouth.

“Yes.”, he sighed and then darkness claimed him.

The next time he awoke, he was unsure where he was, because this wasn't his bedroom for sure. It was very dark in the room and the only thing anchoring him was the arm around his waist. The light snoring came from the man beside him.

Eddy turned his head to the sleeping man and could see some outlines. To no big surprise it was Brett. But where was he?

He tried to sit up, but it was prevented from the other one. Brett grumbled something in his sleep and pulled Eddy closer to him. Eddy was now laying on his side, Brett pressed so close to him not even a slip of paper could fit between them. One of his legs was between Eddy's, his dick nestled comfortably between Eddy's cheeks and his mouth on his neck.

Eddy shuddered when he remembered what Brett had done. He had bitten him!

Hastily he felt around his neck, but found no wound. He was confused. Was that all his imagination? Was it a dream?

Brett snorted and opened his eyes.

“No, dearest, it was not a dream.” Just to prove his point Brett lightly scratched Eddy's neck with his two pointy fangs.

The haze was gone from Eddy's mind and he could think clearly. And he felt a cold shiver run down his back. He was afraid of what the other would do to him. Even with the assurance from before, Eddy didn't feel exactly safe in Brett's arms.

Slowly, Brett de-tangled from Eddy and rolled the frightened man on his back.

He rolled on top of him, both hand on either side of Eddy's head. A blush crept onto Eddy's face.

“You are such a good boy. But there is no need to be scared. I would never harm you.” The praise washed over Eddy. Brett leant down and kissed Eddy's nose.

“Spreading your legs for me like the good boy you are.”, he whispered lovingly, showering Eddy's face with little, innocent kisses. Brett eyes glowed red for a second and Eddy felt himself spreading his legs to accommodate the other. Not sure what to do next, Eddy lifted his arms and put his hands on Brett's chest.

This halted the other ministrations, raising his head and looking down on Eddy.

“Where am I?”

“In my family's den.”

“Why?”

“Don't you remember? You said yes.”

Eddy scrunched up his eyebrows. Yeah, he vaguely remembered something like this.

“I took you here so you will have time to heal from your adventure the night before and to be safe.”

“Safe?”

Brett nodded. Eddy's arms fell away and the vampire pressed their lips together.

Their tongues met and Brett rocked his hips into Eddy's. A moan spilled from both of their lips. Eddy's thought came to a halt when he felt the hardened dick slipping between his cheeks. Not pressing in, just nestling there comfortable. His hole was still a bit bruised, but not overly so and when Eddy spread his legs he didn't feel pain. So maybe they could do it?

Eddy whined and pushed his hip against Brett's, signalling the other one to start things down there. The feeling of the pulsing, hot and very much hard dick against him, almost in him, made Eddy desperate. He wanted to be fucked by this man. And he would not be deterred. Brett seemed to know this and with a heavy moan traced along Eddy's body on his way down.

“I would love to fuck you from behind. Roll over, pretty.”

Eddy's head swam with pleasure at these words and after detangling, rolled over like he was asked to. His chest was down on the mattress while his ass was sticking up, presenting his most private part to Brett. If he were right in his mind, he would be horrified and embarrassed with himself, but not now. His hands were scrunched up in the soft cover and he laid his head on the side to breath easier.

Then he felt something wet, warm and slippery against his hole. Without further ado, the wet appendage slipped into him, leaving him breathless and panting. He didn't feel any intense pain so he could really savour the feeling.

The intruder left him and he felt Brett's chest leaning on his back.

“You smell divine and taste even more delicious.”

Oh, so, that was his tongue right now? Oh boy. Eddy's cheeks were flaming.

Brett chuckled and slipped a lubed finger into the pliant body beneath him. It didn't take long and he inserted another one.

“I know you like it rough and love to mix the media, but it I am a little bigger than your stuff. So I will prepare you. Especially with that little stunt you did before. Can't risk a injury with you, now? I want to fuck you day in, day out. And I can't do that if you need time to heal.”

The third finger was inserted, massaging the walls and he was being scissored like he did the night before. Eddy's mouth was hanging open, his face was blissed out. He knew he had to be ready soon. A bit desperate he pushed his rear end towards the finger, taking them deeper and whined pitiful.

His neck was showered and peppered with little kisses from Brett, the other hand was firmly around his dick to prevent him from shooting.

“Now on to the fun part, right?”, Brett whispered in Eddy's ear sensually. But Eddy was drowned in pleasure and was not able to even answer this question, so Brett lined himself up and sank into him.

Eddy screamed at the sudden intrusion and feeling of being stretched to the maximum. Yes, Brett was even thicker than his toy. Now he felt the pain trickle in the deeper Brett went in, mixing with the pleasure. Only when he was bottomed out completely, he stopped, letting Eddy get used to the feeling.

Eddy's face was scrunched up in pain and pleasure, not sure if he wanted to stop that or if Brett should move right now. Helplessly he let his tears stream down his face, hiccuping in the meantime. Brett shifted to press a kiss against his cheek.

“Don't worry, the pain will be over soon.”

Of course Eddy knew that, but right now it was a little bit to much for him to handle. His body shivered and his legs gave out under him. Only Brett's hands on his hip held him up.

Brett's thumbs caressed the soft skin under them, as he waited for the other to adjust. He knew he wasn't small, so he gave Eddy all the time he needed.

And he was rewarded for his patience. When the pain lessened, Eddy moved his hip slightly, signalling the other green light. And Brett took it.

First hesitant to see if Eddy could handle it, but then he was pumping in and out of that tight hole with vigour.

Eddy's eyes were unseeing from the sensation, his mind blank as he felt the huge dick entering him again and again, drool leaving his mouth and the tears wouldn't stop. It was not because he was in pain – well he was, but he loved it – but all the stimulation was way beyond his capacity. The dick rubbed his prostate with every move and with the tight hand removed from his dick, Eddy came hoarsely in the shortest amount of time he ever recalled. His dick sputtered his cum onto the white sheets.

But this didn't stop Brett from fucking into him in sharp, deep thrust, overstimulating Eddy.

When Eddy came dry with a shout and a sob after the third time, Brett threaded a hand in his hair, bending his head so he was baring his throat. The added pain on his scalp let Eddy's eyes roll in the back of his head.

He didn't even felt the sharp sting of Brett's fangs piercing his throat to feed from him.

Eddy completely blackened out.

When he came to his senses, nothing had changed. He felt a bit groggy, but otherwise okay. As he opened his eyes and checked his surroundings, he noticed that they were in a different bed. Probably to escape the mess he made.

Eddy tried to turn, but was unable to – again. Then he noticed the stretched feeling in his lower body. He was still connected to Brett!

Inhaling sharply he turned his head, only to see two red eyes staring at him.

“Hello there.” The greeting was followed with a thrust into his body, which Eddy was totally unprepared for.

“It seems that it was a bit to much for you to handle. I apologise for it.”

The red receded from the eyes and left a warm brown behind. Brett kissed Eddy's cheek softly. The movement shifted the dick in him too and the head brushed over his prostate. A electric shock travelled through his body.

“You were fantastic, but sadly you lost consciousness before I could finish. And I'm not into fucking a unconscious person who didn't consent to that.”

Brett's voice was stable, calm and smooth like always.

Eddy needed to clear his throat before he could speak.

“H-how long was I out?” His voice broke and squeaked and Eddy was thoroughly embarrassed.

“Probably one or two hours.”

“And you are still hard?”

Brett chuckled. “Sure. Never left you, too.” He nuzzled his neck, licking the sweaty skin and nibbling at it.

“I can fuck you all day long – like I told you – as long as I am eating enough and you fed me well, my love.”

Eddy didn't know what to say. But he didn't need to, because Brett was licking the outer shell of his ear and asked if he could fuck him until he came. And what else could Eddy say other than yes?

Turned out it took a vampire a very long time to finally finish.

Eddy blacked out again multiply times and it was always the same game. He would wake up and Brett would continue to fuck him. Eddy was sure at one point he even begged Brett to fuck him when he was unconscious, so that the other man could finally finish.

The next days were filled with sex, more sex and then even more sex. Eddy could not remember when he slept normally, he mostly passed out and rested like this.

Brett was constantly on him, in him or near him. They only left the bed for the bare necessities of Eddy like peeing or doing bigger business. Eddy never felt like this. He was constantly full of semen, to the point he didn't even had normal bowel movement, but instead semen was coming out of him. They shared a couple of showers too but they were as dirty afterwards as before.

They were currently sitting on the bed with Eddy languidly eating some snacks, when the door opened.

“Hello brother.” Brett was not surprised to see his big brother coming through the door. He must have smelled Eddy for the past days and was curious.

Ray strolled in and looked at his brother and his little toy. Not even now they were separated with Eddy sitting in Brett's lap, most highly being filled with more than just food.

“Hello to you too. Didn't see you around in the past couple days. I was kinda worried. Has the human bewitched your mind?” Ray smiled friendly at Eddy, despite his words.

Brett laughed softly.

“No brother, he has not. But you will see him regularly, so play nice.”

Eddy shifted closer to Brett, fiddling with the blanket they had around themselves. He felt uncomfortable. Brett noticed it and snaked his arms around Eddy's waist to push him closer, filling him up even more. Eddy's eyes went wide, but Brett didn't minded, just kissing him softly on the cheek.

“Play nice? Like you?”, came the reply from Ray. He stepped closer to the bed, watching Eddy closely. The human had burning red cheeks and the carefully draped sheet around them pooled at their waist. He could see the protective arms around the slim waist and caught a warning glare from Brett.

Yes, he was the “big” brother of the two, but he was only 10-20ish years older. Which meant nothing when you were a few decades old.

“Yes, being nice would help a lot, Ray. Please meet Eddy here. Eddy this is my brother, Ray. I kind of mentioned him before.”

Ah, yes, at the diner. Eddy remembered, so he nodded at Ray. The older shot him a beautiful, sunny smile and halted right beside their bed.

“Nice to meet you then Eddy. I didn't know my brother had already acquired a ... help.”

Brett rolled his eyes. “He knows about us.”

“Ah, that was fast. Care to share?”

As soon the the last word slipped past Ray's lips, Brett growled ferociously at him.

“I guess that's a no. That's unfortunate.”

The older one looked Eddy up and down, taking in the pale man's physique.

“What a shame. I would really love to fuck him too. He seems like a good cockwarmer, hm, dear brother?”

Ray knew how to push buttons and he also knew that his brother was is a very tight situation – no pun intended. He could not attack Ray for he then would leave Eddy alone and both of them knew Ray was faster than Brett. It only took Ray one second to warp the mind of Eddy and play with him. But this was not something Eddy would survive.

So Brett did the only thing he could: He growled louder and bared his teeth. Eddy squirmed in his lap, feeling trapped.

“Yeah, yeah, calm down, Brettybaby. It was just a joke.”

The glance he shot Eddy told a different story, but Brett calmed down a bit.

Eddy cleared his throat. “What makes you think that I would let you touch me?”

Ray roared with laughter.

“Oh honey, believe me. Give me one second alone with you and I will have you bouncing on my dick for days. You humans can't withstand us.”

“Well good for Eddy then, that you will never spend any time alone with him, right brother?”, Brett growled.

Ray's smile seemed to widen.

“You used to share your … bed partners with me. Do you remember? We had a lot of fun.”

Eddy looked shocked at Brett. They did?! Well, looking at Brett and Ray he could totally understand how someone would want to have both, but to hear that was quite a revelation for Eddy.

“Yes, but not Eddy. Stay away from him.”

“Only if he wants me too.”

“No, regardless of that. You will manipulate his mind if given the chance. Stop it.”

Ray hold up both of his hands and chuckled.

“Okay, okay. Message is clear. Stay away from this cute boy. I got it.”

Eddy snaked his arms around Brett's neck and hide his face in the crook of his neck.

“We will see each other then. Have fun, little brother.”

Brett watched Ray like a hawk as he strode away, closing the door behind him.

“Don't worry, dearest. He will not touch you. I will make sure of that.”

He cradled his head and kissed him softly. Eddy rocked his hips and didn't miss the pulsing cock twitching in him.

“Is he really dangerous?”

Brett looked deeply into Eddy's eyes, stroking the soft cheeks.

“Well, yes. He is even better than I am at controlling the minds, so be careful. Don't look into his eyes when you are alone.”

His thumb glided over Eddy's lower lip.

“Can one human even feed and satisfy two vampires?”

Brett shook his head.

“Not that I know. It's almost too much stress on your body to feed and satisfy me. And I only drink very small portions of your blood. Not to mention the physical stress you are under with me fucking you.”

“But you bite more than once, right?”

“Yes, I bite between 3 to 4 times each day. But I bite very shallow. Just breaking skin, licking the blood away and seal your skin together. Its like having a small cut every 5-6 hours. Doesn't kill you in the long run. If you are hydrated enough with lots of sugar and eat the right things, your body will produce enough blood.”

Eddy never knew how much Brett was taking or how often he was bitten. He didn't even noticed it anymore. Probably because Brett was feeding himself on Eddy's orgasm, which most of the time, was extremely powerful.

“And when you are in the height of the orgasm your blood is thicker for a vampire. Sweeter too. So we don't need as much. That also why we fuck and feed at the same time.”

Brett let his hands travel over Eddy's back, sliding up and down, caressing the soft buttocks, kneading the cheeks. Eddy tugged Brett with him as he leant backwards, letting the blanket pool away and getting ready for another round.

“Well, it doesn't really matter, now does it? I am enough for you, right?”

Brett kissed Eddy hard. When their lips parted, Eddy's was bruised, dark red and swollen.

“Yes. You are.”

“How about showing me then how good you can fuck me, hm?”

“What a good idea, love. Indeed.”

Needlessly to say, both of them didn't thought of Ray for a very, very long time.

Brett was away for the first time in like forever and Eddy was alone in the house.

He walked into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich. His stomach rumbled and he could use some food.

Eddy knew he had been with the vampire for quite some time, but he didn't minded that. After their first tryst, Eddy cancelled all his appointments for the children's tuition and resigned from his bakery job. The owners were not happy that Eddy even moved out of the apartment too, but were very understanding when Eddy explained why.

They even congratulated him on getting “finally a worthy boyfriend”.

But this was so long ago, Eddy didn't even knew how long it was.

He grabbed a knife and a slice of bread. Then he put on some ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, a little bit of salad, ham and cheese. Fetching himself a glass of sweet green tea to go along with it, he sat down at the kitchen table.

The Hillington House was big enough for the three of them. He rarely saw Ray, but that could also be the case because he was more with Brett than anything else. It was strange. He never missed his family or sister, just being near Brett filled him with such content, he was happy.

Being of use to the vampire, like the feeding or the sex or just keeping him company. Of course he sometimes called his family, but even that was dwindling. How long was he even here? He didn't have his phone anymore, as he didn't needed one.

Silently munching his food, he thought about his situation.

Brett never promised him to turn him into a vampire, so Eddy wasn't so sure about his future. But he was still young, even if the vampire would discard Eddy, he could always move and start again, right? Eddy cleaned the dirty dish in the sink and dried his hands, when he felt a pair of warm hands snaking around his waist and a warm body behind him.

“Hello love.”

Eddy let his eyes fall close and head fall back, when he greeted the other person.

One of the hands pulled him tight against the chest and the other slipped beneath the sweatpants Eddy now often wore. Because, why bother put on jeans, when they were ripped from your body anyway? Sweatpants were so much more easy to remove and were super comfortable.

The hand found his dick – Eddy didn't like to wear underwear that much either these days – and slowly rubbed him.

“What a lovely greeting, Eddy.”

Eddy smiled at Brett's deep voice. He loved being praised by him.

Sadly the hand was removed from his private parts and he was turned around for a deep, filthy kiss with a lot of tongue. Eddy loved to be kissed by Brett. It didn't matter if it was just a short peck or a full blown kissing session. Just feeling the soft texture of Brett's lips against his, tasting him and being dominated by the slightly short male was like a mini heaven for him. Eddy moaned when his tongues was sucked into Brett mouth and put his arms around the neck, pulling the other closer. As per usual Eddy scraped his tongue over the pointy ends of Brett's canines to draw a very thin line to allow blood to flow and feed the vampire. After sucking the blood from Eddy's tongue, Brett closed the wound with his saliva and drew back.

Eddy's hands were threaded in Brett's hair and gentle scraping the scalp. His eyes were glossy and shiny and the pupils dilated. It was so easy for Brett to make a hot, wanting mess out of Eddy, a fact he enjoyed immensely.

His hands were on Eddy's butt, gently lifting the other and signalling him to put his long legs around Brett's hip. The vampire was strong enough to carry Eddy with ease. He carried the man in his bedroom to lay him on the mattress. Eddy's brown hair fanned out behind him, kinda like a dark halo, Brett could not think of a better place to be right now.

He leant down and kissed Eddy slightly on the lips. Just a little peck. Because he needed Eddy in his right state of mind for a talk they had ahead of them.

He loosened the legs from his hip and could not help himself to stroke the thighs. But he needed to talk to Eddy. Otherwise they would just fuck again and again and nothing else would be done today.

So, with much strength and willpower, he disentangled himself to sit right next to Eddy. Not touching, but very close still.

Eddy meanwhile was confused. This was not normal procedure. They always fucked when they were in bed. He blinked a couple of times, turning his head to see the other totally composed sitting next to him. After some more blinking and processing the situation, Eddy sat up as well, biting his lips. Had he done something wrong? Was Brett unsatisfied? Was he tried of Eddy? Was he to be discarded?

Brett sighed and took one of Eddy's hands gently. He rubbed the long, nimble fingers and kissed the knuckles.

“We need to talk, love.”

Well, this doesn't bode well, Eddy thought. Never in history had gone a chat with these opening words well. He pressed his lips together and looked on their interwound hands.

“So you want to break up?”, he asked with a shaky voice.

“What? No! No, Eddy, no. Oh, love, no. Of course not.”, reassured Brett hastily. “I love spending time with you and enjoy your company greatly. I wanted to talk about the future with you.”

Eddy raised his head and his eyes were shiny – this time from unshed tears.

“Future?”

“Yes. My brother saw a hunter in the town. We are not really safe here anymore. So we need to move again. I mean, we are living here for quite some time too, so...”

Confusion painted Eddy's face. “Hunter?”

“Ah, yes. Well, we vampires are not humans, so we are hunted down. That's why we keep a really low profile everywhere we go. You may have heard about Dracula, who was killed, right?” Eddy nodded. “For you, that may seem like a bad fairy tale, but for us this is reality. We suck blood and therefore not considered human. And in the past there were some really dark things happening, the humans apparently can not forget nor forgive. Anyway.” Brett sucked in a breath and looked at Eddy. “Well, I wanted to ask you to come with us, if you want. Of course I would take care of you. You never need to work, just stay with me.”

With pleading eyes Brett looked at Eddy, who was surprised. He thought Brett would just leave him behind. But now it seems that Brett cared for him as deep as Eddy cared about Brett.

“Do you love me?”The question was more of a whisper.

Now it was Brett's turn to be confused.

“Of course I love you, Eddy. Why would I ask you to run away with me otherwise?”

“You never... I mean... you...” Eddy took a deep breath to regain composure, but wasn't able to continue. So he just stared at their hands.

Brett sighed and pulled Eddy into a tight hug.

“I am sorry Eddy. Let me start from the beginning, ok?” At Eddy's nod, he placed a soft kiss on the forehead.

“I love you. And I want to spend my eternity with you. You can stay human or if you want Ray can turn you into a vampire. You don't have to answer right now. You can take your time with it. I will wait. The only thing you need to decide right now is, if you want to come with us or not. Because we will move tomorrow.”

Eddy didn't even think about it. He crushed his lips onto Brett's and mouthed a yes.

“Yes, yesyesyes.”

They fell in a tangled mess onto the bed, Eddy straddling Brett and kissing him.

“Yes to all.”

Brett smiled at his human above. Oh, Eddy was so beautiful.

“Then its decided. Let's elope together.”

**The End (?)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fun fact: The fic alone (with title) word count: 12345 words. Ah yes, the small things in life xD Who else can amuse themselves with this kinda thing? I can for sure :3
> 
> \---
> 
> Sooooo, watcha think about that? I took a slight divergent from my usual ABO-Verse and with much help and thanks to the lovely geert_whim cooked up a creature-fic.  
> She endures me so much :3  
> Please check out her fics as well as she also writes fantastic stories as well!
> 
> I make no promises but I think the next fic is either again a creature fic or another ABO. Lets wait and see which lightning strike of inspiration hits me next.
> 
> Check out my Instagram: @thefartingrabbit 
> 
> Feel free to add me or shoot me a message :3 you can even send me prompts (but I promise nothing)  
> And yes, I will only upload pictures of my cat, so you all can admire his lovely squished face too :3


	2. I will go through hell as long as you stay by my side (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I finished it. Its 8 more chapters in total.  
> Feel free to rip into me, but i think i wrote the whole thing in exactly 14 days. (at least my writing program says it. Felt longer ans shorter at the same time for me)  
> I am exhausted with it. I really am. It was fun, yes, but also quite exhausting.  
> I reached a count of 30k words - some of you know i wanted ONLY a second part.  
> I got a whole new fic out of it. Because I couldn't stop writing.  
> But now i am free!!! FINALLY!!!!
> 
> See you in the End A/N

**PART TWO:**

**And You Will Always Be My Love (2/2)**

**Chapter One – I will go through hell as long as you stay by my side (NSFW)**

**Warnings for ALL Chapters:**

**This is a story about a vampire and a human. In all chapters will be mentions of**

** BLOOD **

**Also they have a lot of**

**SEX **

_**(of course they do)** _

**Every chapter is NSFW **

(you shouldn't read fanfictions on companys time anyway)

**I will NOT repeat that in every chapter, just so you know it. Violence and intercourse is an integral part of this story, please be aware of it. If you don't want that: please close this fic.**

**Everything different from that will be at the very beginning of each chapter.**

**You have been warned.**

**Well, just so you know it: I used to skip smut and lemons. I love to read them, but I never wanted to write them. Now look at me. What have you all done to me?**

**In the WHOLE fanfiction is not even one chapter without some sexy time.**

**Oh, how I have fallen.**

**We will see each other in hell, I promise.**

**Here we go:**

**Chapter One – I will go through hell as long as you stay by my side (NSFW)**

He felt the kisses before he opened his eyes. The soft, feather-light kisses on his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and on the corner of his mouth. The kisses travelled further down, over his cheeks, his jawline and stopped at his neck.

His boyfriend nibbled softly and licked over the salty skin. Then he bit him, piercing him with his deadly sharp fangs, drinking hungrily.

Eddy's hands found the others head and gripped his hair tight. A moan spilled from his lips. A bite from a vampire was like aphrodisiac so it was no wonder that Eddy was instantly aroused, pressing his lower boy to the older male.

A sneaky hand was wrapped around his length, stroking it and giving Eddy even more pleasure. They did this often enough so his partner knew what he was doing and how to bring Eddy as fast as possible to an orgasm. As Eddy shuddered and spilled his seed, the vampire took a big gulp, taking all of the overly sweet blood before closing the wound with his saliva.

Only then Eddy opened his eyes, looking satisfied and content up to his boyfriend.

“Good morning sunshine.”

“Good morning Brett.”

A sweet kiss was exchanged and the vampire rolled off Eddy. He ruffled his hair and stretched.

“Slept well?”

Eddy nodded and let his eyes travel on his boyfriends back. He bit his lips, still feeling the post-orgasmic bliss, but couldn't help but wanting more. Since he moved from the small town to the big city with Brett several months ago to flee from these hunters, they were together all the time. Ray had to say goodbye for a short time, visiting different places. The more they were spread out, the safer they were. At least in theory.

Brett took Eddy with him and after months of being together it felt wrong to Eddy when the other wasn't around. It was not only the sex which Eddy craved from the vampire, but everything. His presence, his smell, his warmth, his company. Eddy was so nervous when Brett was away for a couple of hours to buy something to eat, it wasn't even funny anymore. Eddy knew it was not healthy to have such an obsession and dependence on one person, but he couldn't help it.

Brett popped some bones and turned around. He leant into Eddy's space and kissed him softly, then he let go and trotted to the bathroom to clean himself up.

He knew it would only take a few moments for Eddy to come and join him. He was very well aware of the fixation Eddy had on him. Brett wasn't stupid, he knew what it would do to a human to be involved in something supernatural, but he also couldn't help himself. He would never let go of Eddy; he would be killed – again – for that to happen.

The door was opened and Eddy slipped into the shower to lean against Brett, hugging him from behind.

“I love you.”

Brett turned and pulled Eddy's head down to kiss him.

“I love you too.”

The shower took a little bit longer than anticipated and Eddy was in the end thoroughly satisfied, smiling like a cat which got the cream.

\---

It was not always sunshine and rainbow between them, but most of the time they worked well together. They hardly had arguments or disagreements.

The only thing Brett insisted upon was, Eddy should never leave their shared apartment in the city alone. He deemed it too dangerous. Eddy scoffed at that. But he never had a reason to leave anyway, so it wasn't a huge problem for Eddy. Sometimes he felt a bit lonely, but then Brett changed his mind easily. Mostly they fucked when this happened, but on other times they talked about the future. Brett was vehemently against the idea of turning Eddy himself, stating he and his brother killed his master and creator for that a couple of centuries ago. Brett didn't hate what he was per se, but he disliked to be controlled. And his master had the power over him as long as he lived. Ray was turned shortly before him, so they both teamed up and murdered their father in cold blood one night.

After explaining his reasoning, Eddy relented but was secretly a bit miffed. He thought it was romantic to be turned by Brett, but he also didn't wanted to kill his lover for it. So they agreed when Eddy turned 30 they would visit an old friend of Brett to turn Eddy. She could be trusted and would want nothing to do with Eddy as her child, seeing as she was a lone vampire, living deep in the mountains not communicating or even tried to be bothered with the world for several centuries now. Perhaps when Eddy hated her after a couple of centuries and tried to kill her, she would surrender gladly. At least that was Brett's theory.

But waiting for another 4 years to be turned was a nasty pill to swallow for Eddy. He wanted to be turned like yesterday but Brett was having none of it. He needed to think about his parents, his sister, his friends in the small town, separating slowly as to not hurt them. They actually practised on that. Eddy's calls were getting even more infrequent to his family and the only friend he called after all this time was the lovely couple he had lived with. In the old days it was easier, Brett told him. Parents lost their children so often it kind of was the routine. But nowadays where smart phone and the internet existed it was harder to completely be “gone”.

It was a quiet Sunday evening when they laid in bed, snuggled close to each other.

“How should we do it? I mean, break the news to my parents?”

Brett kissed Eddy's forehead and caressed his cheek.

“This is not the movie Twilight. When you are turned, you will never see your family again. The risk is too high. Ray and I will fake an “accident”, probably a car one, where you will be declared dead so no one will come look for you.”

Eddy bit his lip. He expected something along these lines. Still, he had fostered some hope that was crushed right away.

“They don't look for the dead. Your parents will have peace in mind and can close the chapter “son”, you know? If you go only “missing” and are “declared dead” after a couple of years, they will never stop looking. Its way more comforting for them in the long run, believe me. Also, that's why you should be absolutely sure if you want that. There is no going back from being dead.”

Brett kissed Eddy's forehead. Of course he knew it hurt Eddy, but that was the only way.

“Also when you are turned, we will move out of the country as fast as possible. We will live a couple of decades in another country for your family to die, so no one remembers you anymore. I don't want to be away for like 30 years and then you get seen by your sister, looking like you did when she last saw you. It is unexplainable to her and a major crime in our race. They punish the break of that specific law with death. When your sister dies, we can return here if you want, but otherwise its not recommended. Too high risk.”

Eddy interwound their hands, caressing the back of Brett's hand. Then he rolled on top of his boyfriend, smirking.

“Where do you want to live then? Hawaii? United States? Maldives?”

Brett flashed him a soft smile and his other hand rested on Eddy's hip. His thumb stroking the soft, warm skin underneath.

“How about Singapore? Hong Kong? We don't stand out that much there.”

Eddy wetted his lips and leant down until their lips almost touched.

“I don't care. As long as I am with you.”

Brett lifted his head and kissed Eddy softly. “Good.”

Before it could get any more heated, the bedroom door swung open and Ray strutted in. Of course neither Eddy nor Brett were clothed – it was their day lazing around and they didn't need clothes. Eddy let out a high-pitched shriek and Brett rolled them over to cover him. Then he whipped his head to his brother and snarled.

“Can't you knock, you bastard?”

Ray smirked and let his eyes linger on the Eddy's body. He licked his lips before throwing a glance at his little brother.

“Heya lil' bro. Howdy?”

Brett rolled his eyes, grabbed a blanket and covered Eddy. He didn't care about himself, he knew his brother for so long now and they've seen each other so many times naked it was hard to forget what the other looked like, even if he wanted to. In the past it was also common that they shared their food. Essentially killing them after one or at most two months. But with Eddy it was different and Ray knew that. It made a huge difference for Brett if he just fed from the person or if he fed and loved the person. So he was fiercely protective of Eddy, which made him an easy target for riling up at the smallest things. Ray loved getting under the skin of his little brother.

“Cut that shit out, Ray. What do you want here? I thought we wouldn't see each other this year.”

Ray shrugged.

“Yeah, but then I heard a nasty rumour from some people.”

Brett looked up and furrowed his brows. Meanwhile Eddy tucked the blanket in and snuggled closer to Brett. When Ray and Eddy met the first time, Brett warned him about his brother. In all the time they spend together, Brett made sure that Eddy was never alone with him. Eddy didn't know why this man was so adamant about riling up Brett by looking at him and implying that he would fuck him the first chance he would get, but he took it as a joke in stride. He had no other choice to be honest, too. Rays gaze flickered to his brother, then back at Eddy.

“A rumour you wouldn't like, Brett. Some folks insinuate that your lovely fucktoy over there can't keep his mouth shut about us and want to, well, how did they put it?”, Ray looked falsely thoughtful, tipping his finger against the jaw, “Oh yeah, they try to get their grubby fingers on him. And we both know what will happen to your cute little bloodbag when that happens, right?”

The overly sweet voice was totally out of place and Brett snarled.

“Stop being such as asshole, Ray. Eddy will be turned, we discussed it. Its set.”

“When?” Ray didn't seem surprised. He kind of suspected it anyway.

“When he turns 30. That's in 4 years.”

Ray scoffed at that. “That's too long.” Eddy perked up at that. Did that mean he could be turned sooner?

“The council will kill him before that. I am no messenger, you will come across them soon enough for when you leave your boy over there alone for more than one second. I think they want him turned right away. Even better if he is already turned when you get the message.”

Brett shook his head. “We have time. The rules state that a human must be turned within 5 years, but not under one year.”

“Dearest little brother of mine, they changed that rule a couple of decades ago. I looked it up – for you of course – and they want the human turned at most one year after meeting or they are to be killed. The council don't want sheep anymore.”

“What?” Enraged Brett stood from the bed, directly in front of his brother.

“Didn't you heard? They're killing all sheep herds.”

“Sheep herds?”, Eddy piped in. Did he misunderstood something? Vampires liked to only feed on humans, right? Why are they talking about sheep? As soon as he spoke up, Rays eyes were on him.

“Oh, you didn't tell him?”

The stony expression of Brett said it all.

“Well, let me educate you, little sheep. So, in the old days humans were kept as blood bags – not like you with fucking and all that romance shit, no – they were enslaved by the council. Every coven had a herd to feed themselves. But now with all the technology, the council decided that we don't do that anymore. They are all across the world, killing human kept as sheep. So, basically the council doesn't want us to feed from one human alone, like Brettybaby over here does. They want us to go to a different one every single day for safety reasons.”

Eddy blinked slowly, trying to keep up. So... what did that mean exactly? Since Eddy was under the impression he was not kept as a sheep, but a lover.

“And this is important why? I am no sheep.”

Ray snorted at that and shoot Brett an amused glance.

Brett ruffled his hair and pushed Ray back when he tried to step closer to Eddy. He looked amused by that, but relented without causing a fuss.

“Think about it, Brettybaby. And move fast. Faster than you think you will need. Who should turn him?”

“I thought of Theresia.”

Ray looked surprised but nodded. “Yeah, the old hag is your best bet to be honest. We should move quickly though.”

“We?” Brett raised an eyebrow and looked at Ray in disbelief.

“Oh course we, little brother. I will accompany you.”

“No fucking way.”, Brett spat. “You will fuck off to wherever you came from and leave me and Eddy alone.”

Ray had the audacity to laugh in Brett's face and shaking his head no.

“Nah, little brother, I will come with you. Two vampires are better than one and if the council decide to attack you, I could fight them while you run away with your lovely fucktoy here.”

Brett gnashed his teeth. Of course it made more sense to travel with his brother – the more the better if the council was really after Eddy – but he really didn't like the looks he was shooting Eddy. Ray was notorious for seducing innocent humans, have his way with them and throw them away not shortly after. Most of the time because they were dead. Brett knew only one human who survived a whole week with his brother. And she was a wreck after that. Never recovered and Brett had to put her out of her misery. The trip to Theresia would take up more than a week – almost two and a half – and even if Ray would swear on everything, Brett wouldn't trust him one bit. He knew his brother way too long for that. But it seemed he didn't have a choice.

“At least address him by his name.”

There was a certain glint in Rays eyes. Brett absolutely hated it. But Ray bowed his head and turned to Eddy fully.

“So, now we will have a lovely trip ahead of us. Please rise, babyboy, dress yourself and off we go.”

Eddy rolled his eyes and looked at Brett. He would not do as Ray told him. He wasn't an idiot. At least not to that extent. Brett sat down next to Eddy and kissed him on the cheeks.

“We should hurry.”, he murmured in Eddy's ear when he pulled him into a hug. Eddy pouted. He wanted at least a quick moment with Brett alone. Also, they didn't even fucked once today. And he wanted that. Eddy bit his lower lip suggestively.

“Don't you need dinner?”, he asked cheekily. Ray roared from laughter and left the room when Brett signalled him to go away by flipping him a bird. Even after closing the bedroom door, they still heard him.

Brett looked quite amused to Eddy.

“Oh love, you are such a whore.” Eddy smiled and kissed Brett quickly.

“Yeah, your whore.”

To nobody's surprise, the quick moment turned into a bit of a longer moment.

When they emerged from the bedroom, freshly showered and Eddy thoroughly satisfied, Ray surprised them with some warm leftovers for Eddy.

While he ate, the vampires took everything essential and put it in bags. Eddy knew from the move before, Brett tended to only have a couple of items he insisted upon and Eddy was the same type. Only their violins and a couple of books and music sheet binders were important. Clothes could be bought all over the country, the same with decoration items and furniture. Brett called their landlord and letting them know they would move out today.

When that was finished Eddy took the dirty dish and cleaned it in the sink.

Not even one hour later they vanished into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> ...  
> What can i say to it? Please don't hurt me?  
> Well, I deserve it, surely, but please?
> 
> As always i will update it weekly, so i have more time on my hands to produce more (juicy) content for you to read.  
> If you have any suggestions of what you want to read, don't feel shy and message me about them (or leave a comment below)  
> You can also send me a message on Wattpad (@thefartingrabbit) or on Instagram (@thefartingrabbit), no problem.


	3. Nothing spells love more than trouble with forced hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of this series  
> Ready for a BIG surprise everybody?  
> Yes? No?  
> Hah! You better be!  
> +++

**Chapter Two – Nothing spells love more than trouble with forced hands (NSFW)**

**!!! Warning !!!**

**Non-Con**

**Attempted Rape**

**Violence**

The next days were not as exciting as Eddy would have liked them. Maybe it was better this way, but still. No surprises meant no harm, but it was also dreadfully boring. Driving on the road with Ray in the car was tense. The couple sat on the seat bench behind Ray and more often than not Eddy noticed he was being watched in the rear-mirror. Only when Brett snarled or told him to stop, Ray relented and looked at the road. It was the worst feeling for Eddy, being constantly watched. He didn't mind the attention when it came from Brett, but Ray made him feel uneasy.

They were the fourth day on the road, only halting for Eddy to step out for basic needs and for Ray to feed himself at night. Brett still fed himself on Eddy. Of course being the whole time in the car meant also that they didn't have enough privacy or even time alone for a good fuck. Or even a blowjob or handjob to increase Eddy's blood quality. Because of that, Brett needed more food than usual and Eddy could not keep up with that.

So on the fifth day both vampires had to hunt for food while Eddy waited at a gas station to buy some food for himself and enough sweet liquid to keep hydrated.

He got into the car and laid down on the backseats, slipping off his shoes and throwing all the food and liquids in the footwell. He snuggled up in the thick blanket and after locking the car, closed his eyes.

It was very dark outside and the moon was high in the sky. Maybe Brett could come back to him a bit earlier than Ray so they could have some fun? With that positive thought it didn't take long and Eddy was out of it.

A soft knock in the window awoke him. Still sleepy, he rubbed his eyes and only saw a shadowy figure looming outside. Was Brett back? He unlocked the door sluggishly before opening it a crack to let the other person in.  
“Are you back love?”

But it was not Brett but Ray who was standing in front of Eddy.

“What a lovely surprise to see you here.”

Eddy rolled his eyes, tried to look around Ray to see if Brett came back with him and yawned.

“Get lost, Ray.”

The older vampire snickered and pushed Eddy not very gently back in the car, closing the door behind him and locking it. Eddy felt a cold shiver running down his back. Why wasn't Brett with him? Why was Ray alone here? It smelled like trouble for him. Big, big trouble.

Eddy gulped and tried to make himself smaller by pressing against the car door on the other side and as far as he possibly could to get away from Ray. But the vampire was not deterred. He grabbed Eddy's ankle and pulled. In a swift move Ray was on top of Eddy, pressing the boy with his weight down.

Eddy was in panic mode. This was all but a bad dream. It was cramped on the bench, even more so now and Eddy had no wiggle-room to free himself. Hitting the vampire did also nothing, it only gave Ray the opportunity to grab the wrists and pin them above Eddy's head.

“Play nice, Eddy.”

Eddy spat in Ray's face.

With the free hand Ray wiped his face and looked down on Eddy. And Eddy made a big mistake; he looked directly in Ray's glowing red eyes to challenge him. Instantly he felt the fight leave his bones and a thick haze settling in his mind. His eyelids were growing heavy and the panic he felt a second ago, was first muted then completely vanished.

Ray snickered at that and leant down so whisper in Eddy's ear.

“Aww, all the time my dear brother warned you not to look me in the eyes and now you have done it. What a stupid little boy. Do you know what I do with my playthings?”

Ray let go of Eddy's wrists, not bothering with containing him. Eddy had no chance of getting away now, seeing as he had no will of his own. Ray was an expert in mind manipulation and Eddy was perfect prey for him.

The time he had was limited, but Ray knew his brother would spend at least an hour still hunting, so now he could see for himself what was so special about this boy.

Ray ripped the sweater and the shirt off of Eddy, tracing with his hands the exposed skin.

“You look good in nothing.”

Meanwhile Eddy didn't feel anything, only laying like a doll underneath Ray. He didn't feel panic, discomfort or guilt. Of course he noticed what Ray was planning on doing, but he had no emotional response to it. Even when he was laying bare in front of the vampire, spreading the legs on his command, feeling the breach into him, he felt nothing.

Ray pushed the second finger in Eddy, stretching him. He licked his lips, excited for what was to come. At another command, Eddy turned his head, baring his neck for Ray. The older liked his food well prepared and pliant underneath him, just like Eddy was now, but something was wrong.

The glazed eyes and the unresponsiveness was unsettling to Ray. Eddy always spoke with a spark to him, not submissive, not grovelling and not docile. He challenged him, he stood up for himself. Ray pulled the fingers out of Eddy and sat back. Should he really do this? Or not? Ray looked at the boy. He was laid out perfectly. He could take him and his blood right away. Sure, the dick was not erect, but that was normal. Ray suppressed all emotions and feelings, that included lust. He stroked the long legs, the milky thighs, the flat belly and the neck. He knew how Eddy behaved with Brett. He was very vocal, active in participation and challenged Brett as well as complimented his actions. They always moved synchronized. It was a action-reaction sort of thing. He observed them a lot of times to know exactly what it was like between them. Eddy gave himself over to Brett and Brett took it, but also he gave Eddy so much more back.

Now this was vastly different.

Ray was old, very old and never had any remorse of how he handled his food, but seeing the unresponsive body of Eddy just laying there felt wrong.

So he ordered the boy to straddle him and slowly lifted layer by layer the magic. It was fascinating for Ray to watch as the fire arose in those eyes, the mind coming back to Eddy. Of course he held the body under his control, but the mind was almost clear. Ray pulled the lower body closer to him, brushing with his dick against the entrance of Eddy, rubbing the precum over the small opening.

“I hate you.”, spat Eddy. Ray smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Naturally Eddy didn't respond, not only was he unwilling to do so, but also Ray didn't give him the order. His body would only respond in the way Ray commanded. The vampire leant back and stroked Eddy's cheeks, his red eyes burning into Eddy's warm amber ones.

“You are beautiful.”

“I hate you.”

It was amusing how much venom could be put into three small words. Ray smiled brightly.

“You know, you are really cute.” He put Eddy's hands on his shoulders and nestled his dick in between Eddy's butt cheeks, still not breaching the boy. One hand was on Eddy's neck, caressing the back of it. It could be a nice, comforting gesture, but for Eddy it was a warning as well. Ray was strong and fast, he could snap his neck in a heartbeat. Still, he was not afraid. Well, he was, but he did his best to not let it show. What was the worst Ray could pull? Kill him? Rape him?

It wasn't like Brett and Eddy were always vanilla in the bedroom. More often than not they played a fun game where Brett would “stalk” Eddy and “rape” him. Of course he was always prepared before playing this particular game and Brett always made sure he could handle the pain inflicted upon him. Eddy loved it probably more than he should. The feeling of being watched from the shadow corners of the rooms, of being used and taken “against” his will was always arousing for Eddy. Of course he didn't like an actual rape, he wasn't stupid. But with Brett he felt comfortable enough not only to voice the fantasies he had, but also feeling courageous enough to actual play it out.

It would probably turn him on more than he thought, but he disliked the idea of doing it with Ray. He didn't even liked the guy!

“Kiss me, boy.”

Eddy felt the strong pull of the magic, used to manipulate him, and without the chance to fight back he was kissing Ray. His lips were soft, his tongue dominating and overall he was a very good kisser. But he was also not Brett and that made Eddy hate it.

When Ray laid him down again, Eddy prepared for the breach into him as good as he could. So it came to a big surprise for Eddy when Ray started dressing him and only stole another kiss before he left the car. The last traces of the haze vanished and Eddy could move freely. He sat up right away, wiping his mouth and stared out of the window. He felt dirty. Everywhere the other touched him, he felt the skin too small, too hot, too dirty. The sad thing was, he didn't even had the opportunity to wash himself – not that it would help – and they would be still in close quarters for more than a week or so. His eyes swam with tears as he waited for Brett's return and it felt like an eternity.

Brett noticed his brother outside, smoking a cigarette, leaning casually against the car.

“You are early.” Brett tried to keep his tone neutral, he had no evidence that something awful happened while he was away and the two of them alone. But he had a bad gut feeling. And until today it never had been wrong.

“Yeah, came back almost an hour ago.” Ray was inhaling the smoke, watching Brett's reaction.

The other froze for a short time, but relaxed quickly.

“How is Eddy?”

“Delicious.”

Brett narrowed his eyes to small slits.

“What are you implying?”

Ray threw the small stub on the ground and stepped on it to extinguish it.

“His kisses are sweet.”

Brett balled his hands to fists, shut his mouth close as to not rip his brothers throat out.

“What else?”, he asked darkly. His voice was oh so deep, serrated and sharp. It would cut into Ray if he was a lesser man. But if he was, he also wouldn't have touched Eddy.

“He is very devoted to you. Not even faltering when I put him under magic. He didn't stop thinking about you. How he would have liked the things I did to him when it would be you instead.”

Brett was on his throat in a mere fraction of a second, his hand wrapped around the neck, squeezing it. Ray was totally calm about it. He knew his brother would react like this, considering all the warnings and growls from before.

“He is alive and well. Didn't fuck him. Didn't feed from him. Calm down, Brettybaby.”

Brett snarled enraged and crashed Ray into the dirt, cutting off his air supply with the force he put on the neck. Good thing that both of then didn't need any air.

“I should rip your head off.”, he threatened darkly. His iris' were bright red, the sclera black and his pupils slitted. He was more monster than human at that point.

Ray choked and clawed at the hand. He maybe didn't need air, but he needed his head on his neck to live. His eyes turned red as he looked up to his little brother. Vampires could not manipulate their own kind, but they could try. They heard the car door open behind them, but both were too occupied with their tasks at hand to look at the noise.

“Brett!”, Eddy shouted and crashed into his lover, sobbing. Brett threw Ray to the side to turn to his boyfriend, hugging him.

“I'm so sorry, Eddy.” Eddy shook his head and pulled Brett closer.

“Erase his touches. Please.”

Brett threw a dark glance to his brother, promising him a painful beating as he got into the car with Eddy without any complains.

Eddy sobbed when Brett laid on top of him, locking the car behind them and kissing him. He yanked on Brett's shirts and trousers until both of them were finally naked and Brett was kissing his whole body. It didn't make the feeling of being dirty go away, but it helped immensely. Eddy spread his legs to accommodate Brett and when he felt a lubed finger at his entrance he noticed his mistake.

Brett halted when he sank one finger into Eddy.

“He touched you down here too?”

Eddy looked fearfully in Brett's eyes. They were again bright red. He nodded.

“Did he fuck you?” Ray said that he didn't, but Eddy's hole was loose and Ray lied to Brett on more than one occasion. If he really fucked his boyfriend, Ray would be hunted down and ripped to shreds. Eddy bit his lip but shook his head.

“Please Eddy, don't fear me. Tell me the truth.”

With a shaky, small voice Eddy complied. “He didn't fuck me. Only prepared me. Then he forced me to kiss him and left.”

Brett nodded tightly and removed his fingers. Eddy protested, wanting to feel his boyfriends finger in him, not still feeling the other one.

“Please.”, he begged. Eddy cried a lot of times when they had sex, but never like this. These tears sickened Brett. He leant down, kissing his human softly while inserting his fingers again. Stretching him, massaging his walls, touching every centimetre of flesh he could. His other hand caressed down the body, touching everything he could. After a few minutes where Eddy just felt and his head started to bliss out from the pleasure, he moaned his new request. Brett complied and removed his fingers to insert his dick slowly. Eddy whimpered in pleasure, locked his long legs behind Brett's back and pulled him close, forcing the vampire to push into him much faster than usual. When Brett bottomed out, Eddy had tears running down his face, his eyes unseeing. Not only from pleasure but a healthy dose of pain as well.

“Pl-please... move.”

Brett started pushing into him very slowly, he knew Eddy was still trying to get used to him. Thank god, he smelled no blood, so he picked up his speed, complying with his lovers wishes.

Eddy knew he would feel this tomorrow but he wanted to. He wanted to feel only Brett, his touches, his kisses, everything. Not Ray, only Brett. His hands were on Brett's neck, pulling him close. They exchanged soft kisses and Brett wiped some of the tears from Eddy's cheek. Then the pace got faster and Brett grabbed at the door for hold. Eddy moaned and threw his head in the back when Brett started that insane pace he could not follow up. The heat coiled in his lower abdomen and Eddy's fingernails dug deep into the neck of his lover, leaving marks. A few more well positioned thrusts and Eddy spilled his seed between them with a sob, feeling utterly spent. But when Brett tried to removed himself Eddy hold onto him with the last of his strength.

“Please fill me up.”

Brett furrowed his brows, kissing Eddy slightly on the cheeks.

“Love, no. You are spent and I don't want to hurt you.” But Eddy was having none of it. He squeezed the dick, milking it.

“Please.”

Brett always took longer to finish than Eddy. It wasn't unusual for Eddy to come 3 to 4 times before Brett finished. He bit his lip and did what his lover wanted. Eddy was already overstimulated and when the thick dick was pushed into his prostate at every thrust, he totally blissed out. His body was wrecked, twitching from the pleasure forced upon him, his dick already starting to swell again.

His hands lost their strength and fell next to his head, the same with his legs. Brett took the legs and threw them over his shoulders for a deeper penetration. The sweat was running down his face and back as he chased his own orgasm. Eddy came dry at the third time, mouth opened in a voiceless scream, eyes rolled in the back of his head, unresponsive to the outer world as Brett finished, filling him to the brim.

Brett panted hard, his eyes never leaving Eddy's face. At last he stopped crying.

When he pulled out, semen came out as well and Brett cursed quietly. He grabbed a shirt from the floor and put it under Eddy as to avoid any puddles. The shirt could be thrown away later.

He dressed Eddy as good as he could without moving him too much and swaddled him in the blanket. Then he dressed himself and got out of the car.

Ray was sitting in a good distance away, eyes bright red, smoking another cigarette. He was cautious. He assumed that Brett knew everything what he had done and considering the time they spend together in the car, he probably marked his possession clearly.

The smell of sex was heavy on Brett as he drew closer. Ray was looking from his position on the road up to him. Brett's eyes were red, the sclera black again. He was still furious it seems. Not even fucking his little toy had calmed him down.

A couple of steps away he stopped, looking down at his brother.

Ray only looked back, not wanting to be the first to speak up.

“If you touch him again I will rip your fucking throat out, do you understand?”

Ray snorted at that. “As if...”

But he was rudely interrupted by a flying fist and an explosion of sharp pain in his face. Good for him that vampires didn't break bones easily, otherwise his face would had a few broken ones. Brett didn't stopped at one punch, her grabbed his neck again, ramming him into the hard concrete.

“Don't fuck around Ray. Not this time.”

To emphasize the point, Brett's finger dug into Rays skin, cutting through and let his brother bleed on the ground.

“This is my final warning. Don't ever touch him. Don't ever manipulate him. If he cries one more time because of you, you will pay the price.”

Ray snorted again and looked in Brett's eyes coldly.

“How about you stop manipulate him then, dearest brother?”

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Brett lifted him easily with one hand only to throw him back, his head crashing in the concrete.

“What I do with Eddy doesn't concern you. Just keep to yourself.”, Brett snarled.

“We will arrive in a few days at Theresia. Until then keep your fucking head down. And more importantly keep your hands to yourself.”

Ray had enough. He gripped the hand of his brother and broke the wrist with a sharp turn, so his neck was free. He sprung to his feet and kicked Brett in the stomach. The vampire was sent flying and hit the ground a few meters away.

Ray wiped his neck, looking down at his blood. They were rough with each other, but never they had a real argument or even fight because of _**food**_. It was so stupid in his eyes. Especially when Brett did the same as he.

“Stop pretending, Brettybaby. Do you really think this … this _human_ will choose you when he is turned and your manipulation will not work on him anymore? Do you really think he _loves_ you? God, Brett, how stupid are you?!” He almost never raised his voice, but this was oh so stupid.

Brett spat saliva and get on his feet. His eyes were slitted and he wiped his mouth. With a loud crack his wrist healed.

“Are you that in love with fucking _food_ that you don't see clearly anymore? He is not in love with you! You manipulate him the same way I did!”

Brett surged forward and the brothers clashed.

“I do **NOT**!”

Ray shook his head, evading Brett's attack.

“You sure? You isolated him; limited his social contacts to one person: You. Do you really think he will continue to do so, when he is free of you magic? I was in his head! I've seen what you have done to him!”

He caught the fists and both were panting hard. They were equally versed in fighting, neither of them could beat the other.

“Look at it clearly, Brett. I beg you. Lift your magic on him and look how he respond. Don't turn him without it. You will only suffer.”

Brett snarled. “He **loves** me.”

“He thinks he loves you. That is a difference, brother.”

The hands went slack and Brett's eyes turned brown, as were Rays.

“Don't make the same mistake as I did, please.”

They were not big on hugs and all that, but Ray could not fight the instinct to draw his little brother near and hug him.

“I made the mistake with Sumina, please don't repeat my mistakes. Talk to him. Lift the magic. Look closely. Spare yourself the pain of killing him when the time comes and he resents you.”

Brett closed his eyes and let himself fall in the embrace of his brother.

“What if he... What do I do when... I never wanted... What...”

“I know, Brett, I know. But please.”

He nodded, gripping his brothers arms tightly. He knew he was kind of manipulating Eddy. No one would move in with a one night stand after a couple of days of sex, no one would give up his family and friends to stay inside the house all day. It was crazy. Eddy was a strong personality, so why would he let himself be pushed and ordered around all day long. Brett turned a blind eye to that. Willingly.

He knew of course the story behind Sumina and his brother. Ray loved her so much. And at that time, when she was still human, she seemed to love him as well. So much in fact that they decided they wanted to be a immortal couple. So Sumina was turned. Hell broke loose after that. She stated she was manipulated into loving him, screamed about how he raped her day in and day out, how much she hated him and then attempted to kill Ray. It was a good friend of them who killed her in the end. Ray was not able too and Brett was not in Austria at that time. He came when all was over, seeing his brother devastated and empty without his love was almost soul crushing. It served them as a harsh reminder of their powers.

When a human is turned, the feelings they feel have stay the same. So Sumina must have hated Ray to the point of wanting him dead. Vampires are naturally seductive and good at mind control; they had to be in order to survive. It wasn't as if he willingly forced love from Sumina, it just happened. He loved her and he wanted to be loved by her as well. That was probably the trigger.

Ray feared it was the same with Eddy and Brett. He could not see the truth about Eddy's feelings, only a thin web around them, which was Brett's doing. Once lifted, Eddy's true feelings would resurface.

As of right now he could survive, he could go back, even if it would hurt Brett immensely. But Eddy would be still alive. Alive meant change. But when Eddy was turned, his feelings for Brett would stay the same, even being amplified when they were negative ones. Brett didn't have to see the death of his loved one.

To kill a vampire was brutal. First the head had to be separated from the body and then limb after limb had to be removed and burned with fire. The head had to be impaled and burned separately.

A very dirty work indeed. And even more gruesome when you had to do it to a person you knew or even loved. Brett wouldn't be able to do it, that was clear. He would surrender to Eddy and most probably let himself be killed in the end. But a vampire running loose with hatred in his heart was a death sentence anyway.

“I am just trying to help you.”

“I know, brother, I know.”

They let go and Brett shifted awkwardly.

“You still fucked up.”

Ray nodded; he already knew that.

“How about tomorrow? Let him sleep for tonight. Tomorrow we will check in a motel on the side of the road and you can lift the web. Then we can still turn around to get him back in the city, erasing his memories and we start in another city anew. Not a good plan, but a plan nonetheless.”

Brett nodded. He didn't have a better plan or a plan at all for that matter. So they walked to the car, Brett sliding next to Eddy in the bench seat. He lifted his head and put it on his thighs, caressing the soft hair gently.

“What if he doesn't love me?”

“Then we will see what to do.”

Eddy didn't know what would hit him tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: 
> 
> Yes, I had to do it. Because some very lovely people on Wattpad, Instagram and Ao3 gave me some ideas. And really, it would be so boring if everything sailed smoothly, right? I am (almost) not sorry.  
> :3  
> Please don't hit me.  
> But comments are really appreciated.
> 
> Next update will be on Friday next week. Wuhu!


	4. Everything comes with a price, most often paid in blood and tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here we are again. Good to see you. (maybe)
> 
> I said in the beginning I dislike big cliffhangers and i do. I really really do. But i couldn't help myself. Sorry not sorry.

**Chapter Four- Everything comes with a price, most often paid in blood and tears**

The day started as all the others. Ray was still the driver, Brett and Eddy were cuddled up against each other on the backseats.

Ray stepped politely outside when Eddy wanted to dress himself, only to realize that he didn't have any clean trousers on hand. Grouchily he decided to only have the blanket around his hips then. It wasn't like they would need to step out of the car anyway. They threw the soiled shirt in the garbage of the gas station they made a quick stop to refill. Then they were on the road again.

Oddly enough Eddy didn't scream or threw a tantrum at Ray at all for the things happened yesterday night. Brett and Ray shared a look on that. They both suspected the magic for it. Brett didn't wanted any trouble and it showed. Therefore Ray was silent the whole time as to not rile Eddy up.

Meanwhile Eddy had his head on Brett's shoulders, kissing him from time to time, seeking comfort in his boyfriend, not knowing what had transpired between the two brothers. But the issue seemed to be resolved, seeing as Ray kept his mouth shut and was still there.

Brett was alarmingly silent the whole time. Yes, he still cuddled with him, returned the kisses, but he was always looking at him with one peculiar gaze, Eddy could not interpret. Also he was way less touchy. No caressing of his sensitive parts or butt, only innocent touches like caressing Eddy's cheeks or giving him back rubs. From time to time sweet, innocent pecks, yeah, but nothing like the heated kisses they shared the days before.

Eddy gnawed at his lower lip. Did he made a mistake yesterday by pushing Brett to fill him up? Or was the vampire disgusted with him for being touched by Ray? Ray was still in the car, so it could not be that or could it? Would he be thrown away?

Eddy shoot Brett a glance, but the vampire looked out of the window. So Eddy did what everybody would do in this situation; he climbed on Brett's lap, letting his legs fall on either side and loomed over Brett, who now was looking confused up to him.

“Eddy? What...”

But he didn't let him finish. He leant down and kissed him hard on the lips, forcing his tongue between Brett's and licking his mouth open. Eddy was seldom the initiator. Other than in certain role plays, but when it was a normal day with normal interactions, Eddy was always docile and mostly reacted to Brett's actions. So this was quite out of the norm. Eddy tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His hands were in Brett's hair and on the neck, not letting the other escape.

Only when Eddy desperately needed air, he broke off. Panting, he looked in Brett's eyes. His thumb caressed the soft cheeks of Brett and he licked his lips.

When Brett opened his mouth to talk, Eddy cut him off again by kissing him. This time he pushed his tongue deliberately against the sharp canine and broke skin. The effect was instant. Brett's eyes turned red and he sucked the drops of blood greedily. It wasn't a big wound, not even a wound to speak of really. Only a few drops were lost. Brett's hands held Eddy's waist, pulling the pliant body closer, grinding their lower regions together.

A moan spilled from Eddy's lips when Brett nibbled at the tongue, closing the tiny wound and moved to the lips. Sucking the lower lip into his mouth and grazing it with his sharp teeth.

Eddy hands were in Brett's hair, pulling him closer until not even a slip of paper would fit between them. He was hard from the saliva entering his blood stream and felt Brett's reaction as well. His pupils were dilated and he licked his lips when Brett let them free to kiss and suck at Eddy's neck which he bared willingly. Yeah that was the kind of interaction Eddy was used to and wanted to have with Brett. Not that distant one from before. They never had that, not in the beginning, not now. Eddy craved the attention lavished on him. He needed that. So, he took it another step further. He slip one of his hands down and fumbled Brett's trousers open, freeing his dick. Eddy blessed every god he knew that they didn't have any trouser for him to change into, because then it would be much more complicated to pull off what he was about to do. With a quick hand he stroked Brett to get him fully hard and with a little bit of manoeuvring he sat down on him, thankfully still quite a bit loose from the night before.

Brett choked and tried to stop Eddy when he realised what he was about to do, but Eddy was pushing himself down in one motion, causing Brett to curse and instantly bottom out.

As always when Eddy wasn't really prepared it hurt, but not to that extend he couldn't handle it. Both of them moaned loudly, causing Ray to look in the rear-mirror. And what he saw, caused his mouth to fall open.

“Really guys? Fucking? Right now?”

Eddy turned around and shot him a dirty look.

“Shut up. I want to be fucked by my boyfriend, so mind your own business. Look on the road, asshole.”, he panted. Eddy was never the one to pick fights, but he had enough of Ray. So he turned back to his boyfriend, who could only watch him with an open mouth.

“Do you want to switch or should I do all the work?”, he asked teasingly as he slowly rode him. It took Brett a moment, but when he came to his senses that yes, they really did that right now, in front of his brother, Brett quickly switched the roles. He threw Eddy on his back onto the seats and pushed roughly into him. He still couldn't quite believe it.

In his eyes, Eddy was absolutely perfect. He never thought Eddy would be so daring. The first couple of times Ray was within earshot, Eddy even held his moans and cries back as to not be heard. Brett put very quickly an end to it. He loved the little cries Eddy let loose. And the pants and moans only fuelled his desire for the soft human under him.

Eddy moaned as Brett took charge. As much as he loved riding Brett it was always so much better to be fucked by him. He had a pace Eddy could not keep up to. It didn't matter that they had sex yesterday or that the cum was still inside him, Eddy was greedy. He wanted more. He wanted everything. And to his delight he got it.

While Ray could hear and partly see what they were doing, both were very vocal, it didn't faze Brett. He rammed into his boyfriend, penetrating him over and over again, grinding into his prostate, letting Eddy see stars. They did it so many times now, he knew how to position his hips to get the best result for Eddy. His hand sneaked around Eddy's dick to keep him from coming too soon. A choked moan followed by a soft cry was his reward. He bend over his lover, kissing him.

Eddy's eyes were wet with tears, his body started trembling. As soon as Brett would let go, he would come, he knew it. So while he was grateful for the help, it was also painful for him to have his orgasm delayed. He threw his head back and grabbed with one hand the soft strands of hair, pulling it. His fingernails scraped over Brett's scalp, sending shivers down his back. A trail of sweat was running down their body's. Brett pace became frenzied. The harder he pumped into Eddy, the more he lost control over himself. He didn't wanted it to be the last time they were together. He never wanted it to end.

Brett shifted and Eddy screamed hoarsely. Tears were pouring out of him endlessly, choked moans and sobs escaped him. He was clearly beyond the edge, only Brett's hand held him back. They never came together, not even once. Eddy was absolutely wrecked by the time Brett came and most of the time so out of it, he didn't even realised it.

After seeing Eddy's eyes started to roll in the back of his head, he let go of the dick and rammed his meaty head deep into him, causing Eddy to scream, releasing a thick spurt of come to spray all over them. It even got so far as Eddy's neck.

Brett was instantly on his neck, licking the cum away and biting into the soft flesh, taking his breakfast and lunch. But still, even when Eddy was spent, Brett didn't stop. He knew Eddy would make a fuss when he noticed that Brett tried to leave him without filling him – like yesterday. So he sped up, trying to come as fast as possible. It also didn't take long for Brett, Eddy only came once more in that time, sobbing now from the overstimulation, before he filled him.

He was laying panting and profusely sweating on his fragile boyfriend, kissing him softly before he changed the position again. Carefully draping the semi-clean blanket around Eddy's waist to cover him up, he positioned him on his lap, still buried in him and let the boy rest on his chest and shoulders.

He stroked the back gently, checking the position of the blanket. Eddy sighed and closed his eyes. He was out a second later. Brett grabbed a discarded shirt and wiped Eddy as clean as he could. They really needed a shower. Or invest in condoms for Eddy to wear so that he wasn't as dirty afterwards. If Eddy would still love Brett and interact with him. That thought send a pang through his heart. Not being able to resist, he kissed his love softly on the damp hair, stroking his wet back of the neck. Eddy sighed again, deep in sleep.

Ray spoke up when he heard the deep, even breathing.

“Really Brett?”

His brother rolled with the eyes.

“He did it. I couldn't stop it.”

“Yeah, sure.”, well sarcasm he could pull off easily, “First I can't look at him, now I have to even hear him getting fucked? Goddammit Brett. Do you have any idea how hard I am?”

“Yeah, I figured. I am almost sorry about that.”

“And I know you are still in him. Otherwise you would left him laying there. But no. You are a bastard, you know that?!”

Brett laughed softly, still stroking Eddy's back.

“You are just envious.”

Ray scoffed. “Jealous and horny, yes. You still don't want to share, hm?”

One look was enough for Ray to not pursue this any further. He already knew the answer anyway.

“Oh man, that's horrible. The whole car stinks now from you both having sex.”

“Don't you dare to open the window. Eddy could catch a cold!”

Ray scoffed. “Wasn't going to. But now I am tempted.”

Brett rolled his eyes and slid one hand underneath the shirt Eddy still wore.

“How long until the motel you wanted to reach?”

“Couple of hours. Three at most.”

Brett nodded and let his head fall back. He closed this eyes, revelling in the scent and feel of the warm body on top and around him. Maybe it was the last time he felt that. The unwanted thoughts intruded in the bliss after an orgasm. Was the magic pushing Eddy to do things like this or was it just Eddy himself? Brett was unsure. He kissed Eddy's neck, licking over the faint mark his fangs left behind. It took always about a day or so for them to vanish completely. That was why he tended to bite each meal in a different spot.

Breakfast and Lunch on the neck, the veins on the inside of his thighs for late lunch and dinner.

He really tried not to scar Eddy when he fed from him. But would that matter? Was this the last time he tasted the perfectly sweet blood in his mouth? Maybe they could fuck one last time in the motel, but Brett doubted it. He should come clean, lift the magic he spun and let Eddy decide.

If, and that was a big if, Eddy decided that Brett wasn't the biggest asshole on the whole planet who repeatedly raped him under influence and on the off chance he reciprocated his feelings, then they could do it. But if Eddy was forced to sleep with Brett because of the magic right before he vanished it, it would crush him. He really loved Eddy. Yes, he was aware he was slightly manipulating him, but he never thought to that extent. A little push here and there to loosen up the bonds to his family, yes. But they were also planning on being together forever. Did it started there? Or did he spun the web even before? Brett didn't know. Maybe since he laid eyes on the young man the first time in that shabby diner? What if it started there? If so, all of what they had, was a lie.

Being close, wanting to be together, the talks about turning Eddy, all was a lie then. Was his desire to keep Eddy influencing the other from the start? If so, he would deserve to be hated. Maybe the greed was his undoing. Maybe he should have looked closer way before the incident. Why did have it to be Ray who pointed that out?

Deeply immersed in his thoughts, he didn't even notice the time as it flew by. Eddy awoke after roughly an hour, pulling the other out of his thoughts. He stretched his limbs and smiled down at Brett. They kissed softly for the rest of the time. He whined when they halted and Brett pulled out of him. He wanted to feel him longer! But Brett was having none of it. They send Ray to fetch some clothes for Eddy to wear and meanwhile they stayed in the car, trying to clean Eddy as much as possible. Wouldn't be good for Eddy to run around naked from the waist down with cum coming out of his butt. When they were at home in the city it wasn't a problem. They were alone there. But here it was vastly different. They waited for Ray to come back. Brett stared at Eddy, trying to commit Eddy's smile and laugh to memory, in fear it was the last time he saw or heard it.

Ray came back and Eddy threw the clothes on. It was a pair of loose, grey coloured sweatpants and black boxers. Well, it was nice enough and the quality was good. They got out of the car and Eddy looked around. He grabbed Brett's hand and squeezed it. He was still unsure why they even stopped in the first place.

“Are we here?”, he asked tentatively.

“Nah, babyboy. Just a quick stop on the road. I need a soft bed and a night away from you guys. The car-stunt you pulled left me dry and I want a fuck myself.”

Eddy shot Ray another dark look.

“Yeah, sure.” Ah, Eddy could do sarcasm as well as Ray. The older male snickered. “At least its not you I want, right?”

Eddy wrapped his arm around Brett's waist, snuggling into his embrace.

“Well, Brett would kill you if you tried it again, right?”

He looked to Brett who nodded. “Of course. But let's check in. We both need a shower and a warm, soft bed doesn't sound that bad, right?”

Eddy kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the gaping faces of the other guests in their direction. So they went to the reception and organised two rooms – thankfully not side by side. When they got their keys, Ray excused himself, saying he would come back later.

The couple went directly into the room, Eddy needed a shower and wasn't taking a no for an answer when Brett declined.

They had very long, relaxed shower without any major sexy time. Mostly because Eddy was still sore from before. It still didn't hinder Eddy to go down on his knees and taste Brett otherwise.

Satisfied they collapsed on the bed. Eddy snuggled to Brett who wrapped his arms around the taller man.

He traced his cheeks with the softest gesture while kissing him gentle.

“Eddy, we have to talk.”

Eddy furrowed his brows. “Can it wait after food? I am really hungry.”

Who was Brett to deny his love the much needed nutrients? Of course the dreaded talk could wait. Ten years or more if someone asked Brett.

He knew he had to do it, he knew he had to talk to Eddy, but he feared the outcome. So he tried to procrastinate on it as much as possible.

They changed into another set of clean clothes Ray got earlier with the pair of pants and went out to eat. It was a very small station they choose for their stop. Only one other place sold food and Eddy decided he wanted to have pizza. Brett obliged and they got a big pizza with ham and pineapple on it. In Eddy's eyes the best pizza in the world – Brett begged to differ. He didn't liked pineapple on his pizza. The pieces were abnormal hot and too sweet for him.

Eddy laughed at him and picked the pineapple off of Brett's piece so he could eat the rest.

They always did it like that. Brett hoped, like so many other things, it wouldn't be the last time.

After they finished, Brett paid and they went slowly back, strolling around. It was going to be dark soon, the sun was setting right now. Eddy took Brett's hand and squeezed it.

“You know, I love these kind of things. Total cliché. But I like it.”

He turned to him, looking puzzled. “What to you mean?”

“Well, I mean, holding hands, wandering around in the sunset. These kind of things. It could only be more cliché if you would propose to me.”

Eddy laughed at that. Brett interwound their fingers and smiled thinly. That was to be seen if Eddy even wanted him after the talk.

“So, what do you want to talk about, love?”

Brett shook his head. “Not here. In the room, please.”

Not only could he leave faster without leaving Eddy unprotected, but also he needed to perform magic. And it was never good to perform magic and having red eyes in the presence of other humans.

Eddy was looking at him questioningly, so Brett elaborated a bit.

“Something from … my side.” Eddy nodded at that. They made it slowly back to their room.

Eddy went to the bathroom to freshen up. When he came back he saw that Brett was just closing the front door after saying a low goodbye.

He drew near and cocked his head to one side, looking at his boyfriend. As Brett turned around, he smiled slightly at him.

“Was that Ray?”

The vampire nodded. “Yeah, had a chick with him. Was just asking not to be disturbed by either of us.”

Eddy snorted at that. “Why would I even bother with him? Not after what he had done!”

They settled on the double sized bed. Brett pulled him closer and hugged him.

“We will see, Eddy, love. But now, we need to talk. Well, I have to talk specifically.”

Brett cleared his throat while Eddy was watching him. Once, twice, thrice.

Then Eddy lost his patience and kissed him softly. “Just start. Don't worry about it, okay?”

Looking in the beautiful amber eyes Brett lost it. He nodded and started by dropping the bomb.

“I have been manipulating you.”

Eddy raised one brow and backed up a little bit. The other man let his arms fall uselessly to his side, only watching and feeling heartbroken as Eddy put a little bit of distance between them.

“What do you mean, Brett?”

He rubbed his face and avoided eye contact.

“When Ray manipulated you, yesterday I mean, he looked into your mind and saw that I had spun a web of magic on you. I didn't know it was to that extent, I promise you! I only...”, he came to a halt. Very soft he kept going. “I only thought I could lessen the feelings of loss for you. I did it to protect you, I swear. I didn't wanted to see you heartbroken over the loss of your family. But the web my brother saw was much, much bigger. It wasn't covering a little bit of your feelings, but a whole bunch of them. Most of it. More like all of it.” He trailed off, looking at Eddy.

Meanwhile Eddy couldn't really follow up on that. “Sooooo, what does that mean exactly?”

Brett held one of his hand out, of course Eddy took the invitation and laid his hand in Brett's.

“There is a big chance that you don't actually love me. I could have manipulated you to feel love for me, while burying your real feelings. It could be very well a fact that you hate me.”

Eddy shook instantly his head. “No, Brett, I know I love you!”

But Brett smiled thinly.

“Let me tell you a quick story. Ray wasn't always the asshole you know. About 150 or 200 years ago, I don't remember clearly, he was very much in love with a human woman. She was his food source at that time, but Ray fell in love with her anyway. She told him, she loved him as well and they were much like we are right now. Totally in love, all lovey-dovey, all over the other all the time. They decided they wanted to be forever together, like we do. So Ray sought out a friend of him and he turned Sumina – that was her name. To the huge surprise of everybody, the second she was rebirthed, she started screaming at Ray. Accusing him of taking her against her will, suppressing her emotions with magic, forcing her to love him and much more. Ray was shocked. He didn't even knew he was pulling her in with magic. When you are turned, another vampire cannot manipulate you any longer. So the magic she was apparently under, didn't work anymore and she was clear in mind. She tried to kill Ray. In the end, she was the one who was killed. Ray was never the same afterwards.”

Brett swallowed after the story and avoided eye contact.

“It could be the same with us. You wouldn't know, Eddy. If I really forced you to love me with magic, it would feel real to you. Every day, every moment. You don't know the difference.”

Eddy trembled. So, all this, his happiness, his longing, his thoughts, his very own feelings could all be manipulated by the man in front of him? He whispered: “It's not real?”

Brett looked at him, his eyes were shining wetly. Belatedly Eddy noticed Brett tried to quell his own tears.

“Yes. Nothing we had all these months could be real; it could all be a lie.”

Eddy jerked his hand out of Brett's grasp. The action hurt Brett more than he thought it could. It was like a stake through his heart. His stomach tightened and he felt uneasy feelings surfacing.

“But... but we... but we don't have proof of that, right? H-how do we know it then?” Eddy voice was trembling. He couldn't think straight. It was a bit too much for him. What if the only chance to know the truth was to get turned? Eddy dreaded it. He didn't wanted to be a vengeful vampire who was killed. Then he would choose the manipulation and the fake love for the rest of his life instead. Maybe it wasn't real, but for him it felt like that. He was never happier than the last months he spend with Brett.

“I can pull my magic from you, all of it. And then you will know what is real and what is not. I am no master manipulator like my brother so I can't say for sure to which degree it affects you. Even Ray couldn't say for sure.”

“So, I don't have to be turned for it?”

“No, not at all. That's why we stopping here actually. Ray told me what he saw and flat out refused to take us any further, before we didn't resolve this.”

Very slowly Eddy laid his hand back in Brett's grasp, squeezing it.

“At least he is this decent, right?”

Brett snickered. “He can be an asshole, yes, but he is also my brother. He wants to spare me the pain he had to live through. It almost destroyed him.”

Eddy leant forward and kissed Brett's cheek softly.

“If you pull the magic from me, does it hurt?”

“No, not at all.”

“And if I hate you, would you pull me under again?”

“No.”, Brett said quietly. “No I wouldn't. It's not fair to you. I would want to, because I love you so much, but I won't.”

Eddy got closer and Brett could feel the warmth radiating from him.

“What happens if it was all a lie?”

“I would get Ray to erase your memory and then we would take you back to your hometown. Ray would feed you some false memories about a bad, abusive boyfriend – that would be me – so you broke up with him and returned to the family. You wouldn't even remember our faces. So rest assured, if that was all a lie, you wont get hurt by it any longer. Also, we don't kill you.”

Eddy smiled thinly and pressed a kiss to their joined hands.

“I assume you would want to do it now?”

Brett swallowed to help his dry throat, but to no avail. So he nodded simply.

“Its the best, yes.”, he whispered.

Eddy lifted his hand and caressed his cheek.

“I just want you to know, right now I am happy. Happy and in love. Even if its a lie, I never was happier in my life than in all these months I was with you. You gave me a reason to live.”

Their foreheads touched and Brett whispered a soft “I love you too.” before he spoke incantation. He felt the magic well up and recede instantly. Now the only thing he had to do was wait and then they would know if it all was a lie or not.

Brett leant back a little bit, straighten himself and looking at Eddy's face.

Then Eddy opened his eyes and their gazes locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, congratulations of finishing it. This will not be the end (maybe?).  
> And please don't hit me. I know you want it, but please don't.  
> Thank you, much appreciated.
> 
> So, see you next week :3


	5. A fateful moment of change, hate, love and pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now: THE REVEAL OF EDDYS TRUE FEELINGS!!!!!  
> :3

**Chapter 4 – A fateful moment of change, hate, love and pleasure (NSFW)**

Brett trembled and it was all because of his nerves. What would happen now? Why wasn't Eddy moving at all? Why didn't he say _anything_? Why didn't _he_ said anything? Yeah, Brett was wired. He licked his lips and waited.

Eddy backed up a little bit and squinted. Then he blinked slowly. And before Brett could lift a finger, he surged forward and kissed him right on his lips.

As soon as they connected, Brett wrapped his arms around Eddy, pulling him tighter. Their tongues clashed and Eddy tried desperately to get even closer to Brett. He tried to straddle him, but Brett was having none of it. He rolled them on the bed, Eddy underneath him, still frenetic kissing him. Eddy's hands were in Brett's hair, ripping at it, legs spread wide to accommodate his lover, grinding their groins together. Brett grabbed Eddy's hips and pushed his whole self into the body underneath him. Both of them groaned and broke the kiss. Brett bit the lower lip and traced the indents with his tongue. Eddy smiled at that.

“I still love you.”

“I hoped you would. Otherwise this situation would be awkward.”

They giggled like school girls and shared another kiss, this time much softer and much calmer.

“Still want to be an eternity together as vampires?”

Now Eddy was biting Brett's lip softly.

“Nothing sounds more perfect to me.”

“Then we can fuck in the bed all night long and getting on the road tomorrow.”

“Sounds also perfect to me.” Eddy repeated.

“Please don't do that. I am in the room too. And the car stunt was more than enough for me today.”

Brett and Eddy's turned their heads to the new voice. Of course it was Ray.

“Ray, what are you doing here?”, asked Brett.

“I thought you had a chick with you?”, came from Eddy. He was seriously annoyed to be interrupted. He wanted to be fucked to celebrate! Why did Ray always had the worst timing?!

Ray shrugged. “I am finished with her.”

“Already?” Brett raised and eyebrow and wanted to get up, but Eddy wouldn't let him. His hands still in his hair, he pulled him down again, locking his long legs around Brett waist to trap him.

“Seems that Rayray over there has no stamina. Not like you.”, purred Eddy and kissed Brett softly.

Ray grunted and rolled his eyes. “I have enough stamina for the both of you. She tasted horrible. She took something, that damn hooker. Also congratulations, to both of you. I'm actually glad that it went well.”

Brett nodded at that and smiled. But Eddy didn't give even one fuck.

“Yeah, yeah, stuff it. I don't care and I don't want to hear it. I want to be fucked by your brother, so get lost.”

He flipped Ray the bird and rolled a stunned Brett over, so Eddy was now on top. Not that he would ever top Brett in reality, he liked having a dick up his butt way too much for it, but that way Brett couldn't get away or so Eddy hoped. He grabbed Brett's wrists and pinned them next to his head on the soft mattress. Shamelessly he rubbed their clothed dicks together, creating friction which both responded to.

“You can still be fucked by my brother, but maybe I can feed from you? Brett isn't hungry but I am.”

Eddy threw Ray a withering glance.

“No fucking way. As I said, get lost.”

Ray clicked with his tongue and came closer. Brett snarled and locked glances with him.

“Only this one time. I am really hungry. And the lady in my room taste like shit. I wouldn't be here – disturbing you – if I had an alternative.”

“Go eat a rat or something like this.”, Eddy spat. “I don't care. Just go away.”

Ray raised an eyebrow. “You are feisty, aren't you?”

“Not your business.”

The older vampire snickered at that. “True that. I didn't think that lifting the magic from you would make you even more insolent.”

Eddy rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “I don't care what you are thinking. The only thing I care right now is getting you out of the room.”

To emphasize this and drive the point home, he started to move against Brett, who was laying silently underneath him, a smile on his lips and watching these two bicker. Eddy moaned softly when their dicks brushed against each other and turned his head to look at Ray again.

“Now, if you will excuse us finally; I want to be fucked and I would prefer for you not to be present.”

“You didn't minded it in the car.”

“Yes, I did mind it. But being with Brett was more important. You annoy me. You disgust me. That you even have the audacity to come to me, asking for a favour – after what you have done to me – is astonishingly rude.”

Brett slid one hand, he freed in the meantime from Eddy's hold, underneath the sweatpants and grabbed Eddy's butt at that. A nimble finger found its way to Eddy's hole, circling it and pushing gently into him. Eddy whimpered at that, releasing the other hand as well and bracing his weight on his forearms.

This was the chance Brett waited for and he rolled them over so that Eddy was underneath him. After softly kissing his boyfriend on the lips to shut him up, Brett turned to Ray.

“Just step outside for a moment, okay? Let me talk to Eddy.”

Ray nodded and closed the door behind him.

Eddy was quietly grumbling and looking up to Brett. He did make himself clear on that. He didn't wanted that man anywhere near him! Especially not when he wanted to have his sexy time with his boyfriend.

Brett looked down on Eddy and kissed him gently.

“I know how you feel. I heard you. But I want you to consider something. Now you are human. Now you have power over him. When you are a vampire, you are much weaker than him. And if you play your cards right, that means give him a little bit of your blood now when he needs it the most, you can ask anything of him. A favour for a favour, you know? You are now paying for something you can exchange later down the road for something much more valuable.”

Brett braced himself on his forearms, boxing Eddy in.

“Think about it, please.”

Eddy slithered his hands under Brett shirt and stroked his back while disrobing him at the same time.

“What do you mean exactly?”

“Well, you know have a golden opportunity. You can feed him this time, maybe another time too, something that doesn't cost you anything at all. Of course, he has to be near for that, true, but this little discomfort is a small price to pay, believe me. And when you are turned he has to honour the pact you made today. Believe me, a favour for a favour is more important than you think right now. Its the most valuable form of payment we have. We don't need money or other useless things, but a favour? Without limitations? God, Eddy, that is really, really powerful.”

Eddy thought about it, while Brett was trailing kisses down his neck, gently nibbling on the skin.

“So, if I let him feed one time, I could asked anything from him?”

“Yeah.”

“Even to leave us alone after I am turned?”

“Yeah, sure. Anything. Even killing himself would be an option. That's why its so much worth, Eddy.”

He gasped at that. He could get rid of Ray in exchange for some drops of blood? Not that he would really order Ray to kill himself – even he thought that a bit over the top – but he could enjoy an unlimited vacation with his boyfriend all alone? For hundreds of years? That sounded like absolute bliss.

“Do I have to be fucked while he feeds from me?”

Brett paused his ministrations and looked up at Eddy.

“No, but it would be more effective and costs you even less blood. Also, it wouldn't be the first time he watched us fuck, too. In the small town he watched us most of the time.”

He groaned at that. “Really? That pervert!”

Brett chuckled and removed the shirt from Eddy's body a bit more forceful than he probably needed to. So, he ripped it to shreds.

“That's also why he has a fixed fascination on you. And I can't blame him for it. Well, I would prefer if he hadn't, but I understand how he seeks you out. I am the same.”

“You are not a creep.”

Brett roared with laughter.

“Only because you love me. Believe me, I don't behave much differently with you then Ray does. Its only because you like me and don't like him that makes the difference, love.”

“Well, that's the only difference that matters to me, so...”

They shared a soft kiss.

“Its ultimately your decision, love. You can to it or not. Ray would love to drink from you, that's for sure. Otherwise he wouldn't have asked. But its up to you.”

“No limitations you say?”

“If not specifically stated otherwise, then no.”

Eddy pondered the idea. Brett didn't need food today any more, at most a late night snack and he felt good. Maybe he could do it?

“If I change my mind, will he honour that?”

“While he is drinking from you or before?”

“Before of course!”

“Then yes. But if his fangs are in you, then its too late. Mostly because he wouldn't even hear you, even if you shouted and also that's cruel.”

Eddy nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck.

“You will be here the whole time?”

“I will not leave you with him alone anymore. Once was enough, love.”

After sharing another deep kiss and making a game plan on how they would do it, Eddy send Brett to Ray. Maybe he should give this man another chance. Or maybe not. But the fact stood, that Ray did helped him. Them. Well, kind of them both.

It didn't take long for Brett to come back with his brother in tow while Eddy was still laying on the bed. He didn't move an inch. But he turned his head when the door reopened and the brothers stepped in.

Ray could not believe his luck. Finally he could feed from Eddy. He didn't dared to believe Brett as he told him the good news. After what he had done, Ray never would have thought that Eddy would give him another chance.

But before Ray could get even on the bed, Eddy spoke up.

“You want my blood and I want an unlimited favour from you. Deal?”

Ray furrowed his brows and shot Brett a glance. That shit eating grin told everything. Yes, apparently they discussed the “payment” in depth.

“Unlimited?”

“Yes, unlimited. It means there is no limit.”

Eddy braced himself on his forearms, smiling at Ray.

“No.”

“Then the deal is off and you can go.”

“Oh, come on! Okay, okay, one unlimited, but with the exception of...”

“No, Ray, unlimited means unlimited which means no limit which means no rules or exceptions.” Eddy wasn't fucking around. He was even more pushy than before, having the same shit-eating grin on his face as Brett, who got on the bed and sat down behind Eddy, pulling him close and started trailing kisses on Eddy's neck.

Rays glance fell to the wet trail on Eddy's neck left behind from Brett's tongue. Oh shit. Eddy even took it as far as tilting his head, baring the neck completely. Ray swallowed. Hard.

“Do I have to kill myself after that?”

Eddy made a quick gesture with his hand. “No, of course not. Only when you try to pull the same shit again.”

“Okay, I can live with that. Seems fair.”

Ray got on the bed and crawled to the couple. He had a burning question, he hoped would be answered as the couple started kissing heatedly. “Can I ask you a question?”

Eddy broke the kiss and rolled his eyes, but nodded. Then he turned to Brett again.

“Do you guys fuck or how are you planning on doing it? Because I will take a wild guess and assume, I will not be one who fucks Eddy.”

“Nah, you won't be fucking me. You bite and that's it.”

Brett's hand trailed over Eddy's naked chest and without much subtlety slid underneath Eddy's loose sweatpants.

“No fucking at all. But Eddy's blood will be delicious, don't worry.”

Ray's eyes were fixated on the very obvious up and down moves. Yeah, he could now understand how this would work. Eddy bit his lower lip as Brett's nimble fingers circled his head, teasing the slit and spreading the precum.

“Just be glad that you can look at Eddy at all.”

What Brett meant was the shirtless-ness of Eddy, Ray was sure of it. So he could look, but not touch, yeah, he could probably do that. His fingers twitched. Or not. But he would do his best not to fuck this up.

Eddy started panting slightly and spreading his legs wide. One of his hands were threaded in Brett's hair for support and the other beckoned Ray closer, which he did.

Brett took his other hand and gripped Eddy's hair gently, pulling Eddy's head back on his shoulders so his neck was completely bared. Brett leant on the headboard for support and Eddy rested on his chest. Ray was so close to them now, he could smell the arousal and precum from Eddy. He licked his lips.

When Eddy relaxed on Brett shoulder, the hand disappeared from his hair and reappeared on his nipple. Apparently Brett pulled all the tricks he knew. Eddy loved it when Brett sucked, licked and played with his nipple. Not only because it was an erogenous zone, but also Eddy developed – no thanks to a fucking role play, too – an affinity to getting sucked on it. He was so fucking sensitive there and every time Brett was teasing him, they were getting even more sensitive. In no time at all Eddy was a moaning, writhing mess, trying to push into the hands teasing him. His smell intensified and Ray knew he only had to wait a couple of moments.

Brett whispered something in Eddy's ear and the younger man nodded quickly. Brett turned to Ray and spoke softly: “Lick his nipple. Suck on it, roll it between your teeth. He likes it when he is gently stimulated.”

Ray was totally on board with it. He closed his mouth over the still soft bud Brett didn't played with and teased it with his tongue. Instantly Eddy's released another moan and his hip surged forward. Brett pulled him closer again, releasing the other nipple as a result.

“Shush baby, be patient.”, Brett whispered in Eddy's ear. Eddy laughed breathlessly at that.

“You fucker.”, he panted, “You are such a tease. You are not the one getting molested here.”

“True, but you love getting molested by me.”

Brett's hand squeezed the dick and instead of a witty reply, Eddy shuddered and cried out hoarsely. The vampire took the legs and positioned it over his bend knees, forcing Eddy to spread his even more and constricting his movements. Also, now Brett had a hand free again and he planned on using it to his full advantage. He placed a small kiss on the neck, nibbling at the skin as his second hand slid in Eddy's pants as well. Not heading for his dick, oh no, instead he went to the butt and pressed a finger against the tight hole.

Eddy could not believe it. What a bastard Brett was! Not only had Ray his mouth now on him, he also realised a bold hand kneaded and pinched the other nipple. Which was feeling great by the way, but not part of the deal! Hands off was the drill. But he could do nothing against it when he was pumped with all the right pressure applied and a finger breached his butt. That was even more stimulation than he was used to. He whimpered and turned his head towards Brett, who turned his as well and they found themselves in a messy, wet kiss. Eddy could not help himself as he grabbed Rays beefy forearm and squeezed it. He needed a little bit more hold for this.

Ray looked up to see if he should take away his hand, but it seemed that Eddy was not forcing him to do so. He smirked and gently bit the bud, forcing a loud scream out of Eddy, breaking their kiss. Ray was now so close, he could feel the movement of Brett's hand against his own dick. The blood smelled delicious from Ray's point of view, but he had to endure this wonderful hell a little bit longer.

Brett sped his hand up and pushed another finger in Eddy when he screamed. It should not take long now. Sweat was rolling down Eddy's forehead, he was panting hard, his eyes were glazed over and his mouth hung open. An occasional whimper was heard and Eddy was far from being coherent now. Ray sucked on the hardened nub, nibbling at it. The nipple swelled from the ministrations and Ray grazed with his sharp fangs over it. He would bite directly in the nipple. At first he thought he would take the blood from the wrist, but now he was really more tempted to suck Eddy here.

Meanwhile Eddy's was being overstimulated. All of his buttons were pushed, none of them gently, but with hard force so his mind flew the out the second Ray bit into his sensitive bud.

The vampires could have fucked him both right now and he would not mind it at all. It all came crashing into him, when Brett pushed his two fingers deeper, grazing his prostate while applying the right pressure to his dick. He came violently hard.

Eddy didn't even noticed Ray biting into him, sucking and licking his blood as he noticed Eddy's orgasm. He was out cold the moment he came.

Of course Brett knew what happened with Eddy, seeing his blissed out face and the way he was unresponsive to even a soft kiss. Eddy always lost consciousness when he fed Brett and hit the orgasm, so it was no wonder the same happened when Ray fed on him.

After Ray finished feeding, he closed the puncture wounds and leant back, away from Eddy and Brett.

As if he was boneless, Eddy sagged and Brett helped him to lay down on the mattress. His whole body shivered and occasionally twitched from the overstimulation. Brett grabbed a blanket and covered the half naked man, then he turned to Ray, who was still savouring the taste.

“Did you have enough?”

“He tastes so incredible. No wonder you want him for yourself. If I had someone who tastes like him, I wouldn't let you have one drop, I'm honest with you there. It's a shame he gets turned and his blood is lost.”

Brett smirked. “You never tasted his blood while being in him. Believe me, that is even better.”

“Don't tempt me. Because that was exactly what I was thinking to try out.”

After both of them stretched their limbs and popped some bones, Ray got up.

“I will take my leave then.”

“Do that. Be safe. We will see us tomorrow.”

“Will you gonna fuck him?”

“You bet.”

“Lucky boy, you.”

Ray threw one last glance at the couple and left the room. Brett was hovering over Eddy and kissing his neck. He waited for his boyfriend to come back to him. Yes, he had the permission to fuck Eddy while he was out of it, but that was given under the influence. He wanted to go through the very long list of permissions given by Eddy to check if he was still okay with it. Just because he still loved him, didn't mean he could do whatever he wanted.

In the meantime, while Eddy was slowly recovering, he stripped and cleaned him. Brett didn't even bother with putting on clothes. They wouldn't need that anyway. Then he turned off the lights in the room and settled next to Eddy, slipping under the blanket and pulling his boyfriend in his arms.

When Eddy came back, everything was dark around him. The sky was dark, the room was dark and he felt beat. He groaned and turned his head. One pair of bright red eyes was instantly in his field of vision and Eddy smiled softly.

“Brett?”, he slurred. Well, it could be Ray as well, but hopefully it was Brett.

“Hello love.” Yes, it was Brett. Eddy sighed and snuggled closer. Warm, strong arms were wrapped around him and Eddy was so tired he closed his eyes again.

“How long?”

“Couple of hours actually. I didn't think it would take so much out of you.”

“Me neither. Did Ray drink too much?”

“No, I watched him. He didn't took more than me on a regular meal.” Being the asshole Brett apparently was, he traced the still swollen, brightly red nipple with his fingertips. Eddy squeaked. It was still sensitive as hell.

“Did... did he bit on my nipple?”

Brett lowered his head and licked over the already closed wound, teasing Eddy with it.

“Yes. And it seems that you are damn sensitive here.”

“Yes, I noticed. Could you please... No Brett! Stop! Leave me and my nipple alone!” Eddy tried to escape, but Brett only laughed and pulled him tight. He kissed the neck, sucking on a hickey for the world to see. His naughty fingers found Eddy's sensitive area and rubbed them. Eddy squirmed and twisted, but to no avail. In a fluid move, Eddy was laying on his back, Brett as always on top of him, comfortable snuggled between Eddy's legs, his mouth still on the neck.

His fingertips traced over Eddy's chest, fondling him, caressing him, teasing him.

It would be a long, long night for them. Not that Eddy minded. He could sleep in the car tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
> ...
> 
> I had to, okay?  
> I really had to, someone was forcing me to do it! (spoiler: It was me)  
> Yeah, so, well.  
> I still hope you enjoyed it xD


	6. Finding a common ground is not easy in the high mountains (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it Friday? That means: Update!!!
> 
> I set some thing up in that, its mostly just a little filler, but hey, you need to have that too sometimes.

**Chapter 5 Finding a common ground is not easy in the high mountains (NSFW)**

In the morning of the next day they were mostly talking, like Brett wanted. Renewing all the hard and soft limits, the things Brett could do, without asking beforehand, the things Eddy liked, the things he didn't liked.

Turned out he was not a big fan of being used in his sleep. Under certain circumstances it was alright, but he preferred to be awake for it. Using Eddy in his sleep as a cock-warmer on the other hand, was very much appreciated. Or just using him in the car for that exact same situation was also very, very good. And that was they were doing right now. Eddy shed his trousers and pants as soon as they left for the highway, climbing in Brett's lap and easing the already half hard dick into him.

Eddy loved the feeling of being connected with Brett. He loved it before and he loved it now. Brett took care of a new blanket for Eddy's privacy from the waist down and they had a quiet conversation about everything and nothing.

Ray was still their chauffeur, only glancing from time to time back to the couple. He was not really envious of Brett, but more of what they had together. He still had the faint taste of Eddy's absolutely divine blood in his mouth, causing him to lick his lips. Brett was such a lucky guy, he had to admit.

The whispers were so faint, not even with his advanced hearing, he could make out all the words. Snippets, yes, but not everything. At the first moan he check the rear mirror again. Eddy's neck was flushed and he trembled in Brett's arms. Seeing as Eddy didn't move, he assumed that Brett was taking the same route of action as yesterday. True enough just when Eddy jerked and a gasp left him, Brett bit into him, having his lunch. After separating Eddy mumbled something in Brett's ear and he laughed faintly. Then Eddy snuggled closer and closed his eyes, taking a nap.

Brett locked eyes with his brother and Ray turned his eyes on the road again. He would eat a big meal tonight. Probably some random human again. The thing with vampires was, they could just take a little bit, but more often or they took just one big meal every day or every other day. Ray took that most of the time. He needed at least 400 ml for a good, substantial meal which lasts him about a day. If he used magic or did any strenuous activity like fighting, flying or shadow wandering, he needed more.

The blood collected from Eddy was powerful and very filling, so Brett only took about 50 ml or even less a day. Feeding in the height of the orgasm, being connected when feeding and if the blood was freely given were all points which made the blood more valuable, so it reduced the amount of blood taken. Brett could even go as low as 20 to 30 ml if he wanted. That was why Eddy could feed him so well and without problems. Yes, he had to change a little bit of his diet, his intake of iron was doubled, on rare days even tripled to compensate that, but seeing as Brett never took the whole amount, he rarely needed it anyway. Eddy ate a lot of liver, either from a pig or from a calf, much more red meat and popped once or twice a week pills to help keeping his balance.

If Ray would feed from him too, things would go south really fast. Not only the amount they needed to take was too much strain on Eddy's body, but also Ray didn't have the same emotional connection to Eddy as Brett did. But in less than two weeks would all be unimportant anyway. Eddy would be a vampire by then.

Ray wouldn't be surprised if Brett and Eddy could feed from each other. Strongly bonded vampires could do that. Also with the both of them, they were strong enough to craft a bloodstone – a stone which feed directly from a magic source – so they wouldn't even need blood to begin with. He was curious to see that. Could a newly turned vampire even live without blood? He had never seen something like this.

“What are you thinking about?”, cut Brett through his thoughts. He threw a glance to his brother. Eddy was still sleeping or napping, so they could have a talk.

“About the future. Do you know any new vampire who didn't needed blood to survive the resurrecting?”

“No. I would be highly surprised by that, too. We drain all his blood, inject him with ours – or more like Theresia would do that – and resurrect his corpse with the dark magic in the vampires blood. And he only gets one litre or something like that back. He needs at least five litre in his body to function. Maybe we could feed him his own human blood, but I don't think that works. So maybe one or two days before we arrive at Theresia, we should keep an eye out for a sacrificial offering. Or we will hunt for one when we arrive at her cabin.”

Ray nodded. He did the same planning when they turned Sumina.

“Should we inform him about that?”

“I would say yes. I mean, he can't become a vampire without at least one life lost. And we are not speaking about his own.”

“What are we gonna do with all his blood?”

“Drink it, probably? Would be a shame to let it go all to waste. Also I think it would do good to you. I know your diet isn't as good as it should be.”

“Not everyone has a willing boyfriend in their lap.” The remark was spoken without bite or malice. Yes, Ray would love to have that too, but he was also happy for his brother.

“Maybe I can convince him tonight too.”

“Don't stress it. I mean, I wouldn't say no, he really tastes good, but if he doesn't want to do it, its fine too. I will get my food one way or another. Yesterday was just very bad timing from that hooker. If she hadn't taken drugs, I would have been fine.”

Brett nodded. “Damn drugs.”

Ray shot him a smile. Comfortable silence fell between them. Brett kissed Eddy's forehead and stroked his back, while fixing the blanket around him. His arm settled on the hips and he pulled the warm, pliant body closer. Soft snoring filled the car as Eddy and Brett took a nap together.

The next time they woke up, it was only an hour or so later. Eddy was beat, the nap didn't helped much; it made it worse. He didn't got enough sleep the night before and sleeping in a car wasn't the most comfortable. Well, he laid on his boyfriend, so it was kind of okay, but still it wasn't a good alternative to a real bed.

He groaned and lifted his head. Now he was sporting a massive headache as well.

“You alright?”

Very slowly he shook his head. “No. Headache.”

Brett kissed his cheek and rolled down one of the windows. “Maybe you need more oxygen?”

“Probably.”

The fresh breeze felt nice. And now he also smelled the dried cum. He felt sticky and didn't liked it much. He pointed it out to Brett.

“We will stop at the next town, getting you cleaned up and maybe Ray could buy some condoms, so you don't have to deal with the mess afterwards.”

“But you won't use it, right?” Was that desperation? Probably.

Brett shook his head. “No, of course not. I know how you love being filled up.”

That was also why he was still in Eddy. Eddy smiled thankfully to him and laid his head back on the shoulder. His head swam and he had to sit upright instantly.

“Maybe its because I am not used to sit in reverse?”

“That could be it. Do you feel nauseous?”

As soon as Brett's word left his mouth, he saw the change in Eddy's complexion. Yes, he was turning green. Not a good sign.

“Maybe you should sit not in reverse anymore.”, Brett mumbled as he eased out and manhandled Eddy in a sitting position next to him, facing the front window. Eddy whined at that, not happy at all. But he felt a bit better instantly. He grumbled annoyed, damn sickness thwarting his plan! He still snuggled close to Brett, hugging him with one arm and laid his head on the shoulder. But before he dozed off again – because really, what else could you do in the car beside fucking and sleeping? - he shot up, looking at Ray.

“Did you have breakfast?”

Ray sent him an amused smile. “Don't you dare worry about me. Your blood is still in me, giving me all I need. I will hunt in the night again.”

Eddy bit his lip, laying his head down again.

“I haven't forgotten that you broke our deal. You touched me!” But before Ray could say anything, Brett laughed and spoke up. “He did it on my behalf. And don't lie, you liked it when he teased you like that.”

“Well, the deal clearly stated he could not touch me!”

“He only used his mouth on you. No hands involved.”

Eddy look confused at Brett.

“But he did touch me! I felt his hands on me!”

Brett's eyebrows rose up and he looked at Ray, who smiled sheepish.

“I'm sorry? When you worked your boyfriend under the pants, I couldn't let the poor bud feel neglected, right?”

Brett groaned and threw his head back. Eddy looked at him, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“See?!” He made a vague gesture and pointed at Ray.

“I'm really sorry, Eddy. It was that kind of thing you only do in the heat of the moment? I will not do it again.”

Eddy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, as if. Probably thought about fucking me too, when I blacked out.”

“Can't say I didn't entertain the thought. But Brett would never had allowed it. Also, you gave me your blood, which is generous enough, so taking any more without your consent wouldn't be nice.”

“You are not a nice person and you shit on consent.”, Eddy bit out.

Ray flashed Eddy a dangerous smile.

“If that was really true, we wouldn't be on our way to turn you. You would be under my spell, getting fucked and bitten all day long.”

Eddy sighed and shook his head. “Asshole.”

“Wouldn't mind fucking yours.”

“How about I fuck you?”, challenged Eddy. But Ray just barked a laugh while Brett rubbed his face, deciding not to interfere. Arguments in close quarters were never good but bound to happen. Especially with the two clashing characters of Eddy and Ray. At least they were civil for a short amount of time.

“You would even know what to do, you little bottom. Your dick is practically useless. You only know how to act like a girl by getting fucked in that hole. I'm impressed it's still tight, to be honest, with all that pounding you have received.”

Eddy snarled and bent forward, glaring at Ray.

“At least I know how to make others happy. Brett never complained or looked elsewhere since we got together.”

The vampire rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, sure, wouldn't do that either with such a whore like you. Have you ever said no to him?”

“Why would I? He knows how to make me feel good and why would I deny him or me that? Other than of course for a stupid fucking reason?”

“How about we compare then? You know how Brett fucks, but you don't know how I fuck, so you can't say Brett is better than me.”

Eddy was stunned. He was shitting him, right?

“Really? How stupid do you think am I? Do you really think I will say “Okay” to that?”

The vampire let loose a roaring laughter. He laughed so hard, they even had to stop the car because Ray was shaking so much. Amused he turned to the couple.

“Dammit, I thought you would say yes.”

Eddy huffed and punched Ray on the upper arm. The vampire wiped away the laugh-tears and tried to get his laughter under control.

“Brett, how about you drive for some time? I think I need to teach your whore a lesson.”

Brett grumbled and rolled his eyes. “Just drive, Ray.”

“And don't call me a whore! I'm not one!”

“Are you sure, though? 'Cause I didn't see you earning money other than by riding Brett's dick and spreading your legs for him.”

“Well, he is my sugar daddy then. 'Cause I only let him fuck me, not a bunch of people. Whores are not picky, mind you. I am very picky about who fucks me. You will never have that pleasure. You can't afford me!”

Brett groaned at that – loudly. It wasn't like he was giving Eddy money for their bedroom activities, but yes, he did pay for everything. But that was because he also didn't wanted Eddy to go out and work a job. So more or less it was Brett's fault. No, scratch that, it was definitely Brett's fault. Also, he promised Eddy that he didn't need to work when they eloped from the little hometown.

“Guys, can you stop like, right now?” Of course he was ignored as Eddy and Ray continued to bickering and bantering back and forth. Ray was super crude and it was only getting worse as time dragged on, but Eddy wasn't far behind. Brett had the suspicious feeling that they even liked it. The happy glint in Eddy's eyes and the constant smile on Ray's lips said it all. Well, at least they had found a common ground – even if the topic of the discussion was super personal and dirty.

It wasn't like he was ashamed of what happened with Eddy in the bedroom, fuck, it was good that Eddy was so open about it – it made the conversations about trying new things much, much easier - but when they compared their experiences and Eddy bragged about how good he could suck Brett's mind out of his dick, he felt a little exposed. His dignity was going to be completely gone by the time this cursed car ride ended. Or even long before that. Yeah, most likely.

Eddy still had only the blanket on his waist; it would be so easy sliding behind him and shutting him up by putting a dick in his butt. But Brett refrained from doing so. It was bad enough for his brother that they were all over each other anyway and fucked all the time. Also he didn't needed to play the jealous boyfriend for both of their amusement just because he wasn't getting any attention right now. So he just submitted to his fate and leant back on the seat and closed his eyes.

Oh, now they were comparing sizes, yes? Nice, he thought sarcastically. Brett knew he was thicker than his brother, not longer, but thicker. But Eddy was so enthusiastic about the whole thing, if he had any doubts about him being faithful, he would accuse him of trying to check out better fuck material. Well, Eddy liked it better when the dick was thicker, right? Or did he liked it longer? Why was he even considering this?! Brett's eyes shot open and he looked at Eddy.

“Well, I like a thicker base anyway. My ass cannot take a long, uselessly thin toothpick. I could accidentally break it!”

Oh, Brett could settle down now, confident in his boyfriends taste.

“Well, I might not be as thick as my little brother, but I can fuck so deep into you, you can taste my dick.”

“That's gross.”

Yeah, it was. And Brett tuned out the conversation again. Nothing of interest there. Well, the view from the window wasn't any better, to be honest. It was boring. So it maybe was good they found something to occupy the time? Brett only had his thoughts. Maybe he really should fuck Eddy? That would kill time for sure, even if it soured Ray's mood. But when he sneaked a hand under the blanket and stroked Eddy's naked butt, all he got was a fleeting glance and a dismissive “Not now, I'm having a conversation, love.” thrown in his direction and Eddy peeled his hand away.

That was... unexpected. At least for Brett. Ray laughed at him again. Eddy never turned him down! Not once! A little irritated Brett repositioned himself, crossing the arms in front of his chest. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled the magic from Eddy. Such insolence. As if Eddy smelled his thoughts, he whipped his head around, fixing Brett with a glare and slapped his thigh. Then he had the audacity to turn around again to converse – or more like bicker – with Ray.

His brother shot him a very amused glance through the rear mirror.

“If you think like that, you should be aware of your mouth then, little brother.”

_That_ was why Eddy hit him. Oh well, he deserved that. He shrugged and grinned at his boyfriend. Who in turn just stared back with a deadpan. Then he stuck out his tongue and continued to squabble. Brett closed his eyes. It was far from being a serene, comfortable silence, but he was happy for his two most important people. They had found a way to converse and shared a hobby. Although this hobby was not elite or even dignified for that matter but at least they had one in common. And maybe this was a good enough foundation to build a friendship on? He could only hope. He would love to have both of his most important people close. Of course he could live without his brother, but he preferred not to. Ray and him walked for a long time together on the earth, faced countless disasters, trials, hardships and fights. It forged a bond deeper than any bond with blood could be. But he also loved Eddy. It would be hard for him to live without Ray, but impossible without Eddy. Ray knew that and therefore he would never force Brett to choose. That was also why he made an actual effort to talk to Eddy. The stunt he pulled when they were alone was not what someone would call a good move, it made a lot of things worse. But it also had good sides. Eddy was free from Brett's magic, he could be turned without any nasty surprises waiting for them.

After a while there was a lull in the conversation and Brett grabbed Eddy to pull him close. He was gradually sliding towards Ray so that they could talk at a normal volume level, not shouting all the time. But that meant Eddy was sitting right on the edge and therefore far to distant to Brett.

Eddy sighed and snuggled closer. They shared a soft kiss and Eddy laid his head on Brett's shoulder.

“Nap?”

“Yeah. Wake me when we stop, ok? I need to stretch my legs.”

Brett nodded, kissed him again and closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see us next Friday :3


	7. They reach the end of the road and still move on, never giving up, sticking tightly together (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end, friends.  
> Today is a bit short and again a sort of filler, but not completely.  
> The Ray-Eddy-Brett-relationship will be defined more. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it or not :3

**Chapter 6 They reach the end of the road and still move on, never giving up, sticking tightly together (NSFW)**

**Warnings: This time super short because I had to cut one long chapter into two. Also, again, NSFW, as always.**

The night before they arrived at Theresia was a night Eddy would have a hard time to forget. They abandoned the car two days prior at the end of a long, winding road and were walking through a thick, dense forest.

Eddy looked at the man slung over Ray's shoulder. That was his meal for after the transformation or at least that is what they told him. Brett explained the ritual they needed to perform to turn him and the necessity of the human. Eddy would die if he wasn't fed and seeing as he was dead already when he came back, he could not produce the blood himself.

There was a very small chance that they could use his own blood, but neither Ray nor Brett had done it like that before. Maybe it killed Eddy? Maybe it turned him back to human? Who knew? Not them and not Eddy for sure. They would ask Theresia when they got to her, but right now they came prepared as to not cause any more delay. Eddy felt bad for the man. Ray put him under magic as soon as they saw him hiking in the woods. Now Ray could feed himself on someone different than Eddy, who helped him more than a couple of times now. In fact, he helped him so many times now, he lost count somewhere. Not of course Ray would use the opportunity, but the choice was his own.

He rubbed his right wrist. The last meal Ray took was yesterday and while the wound had faded, the feeling of his sharp fangs piercing his skin was still fresh in his mind.

After Ray pulled Eddy one night to the side and heartfelt apologized for what he had done and almost had done on top of that, Eddy decided to forgive him. Not that it changed much between them and their bickering, but Eddy felt better with it. Also seeing the smile on Brett's face when he told him was totally worth it. As celebration they fucked almost the whole night, driving Ray up the wall in the car. Of course Eddy gave him a generous meal as apology, which Ray accepted happily.

The silence between the three of them wasn't tense anymore and Ray and Eddy had a lot of fun together – in every sense of the word. Also Eddy was much more lenient with Ray and his peeping Tom tendencies and advances. It was so much easier to feed both vampires while Brett fucked him. The first couple of times when Ray was there while Eddy knew he was present, even seeing him, was weird, but humans adapt really quick and Eddy was no exception. The intense eyes Ray gave him, when he cried out, before he drank from him was oddly satisfying for Eddy. He felt empowered by it.

Ray loved to feed on Eddy's nipples or sometimes wrists, while his neck was reserved for Brett. They didn't even switched the positions of the bite anymore like Brett did before. Only from left to right and then the other way around. They applied a generous amount of their healing saliva to the wound and helped to speed up the healing process. It wasn't unusual for Brett to lick the wounds left by Ray long after they had vanished.

When Eddy asked what they would do if he was turned and couldn't feed them any longer, they smirked. Brett and Ray would have enough blood for the next weeks to come when Eddy was drained for the ritual. That meant also, they wouldn't feed from him in the two days before his rebirth. So tonight was the last day where he would feed both of them.

It was really good that they stopped doing it too, because Eddy was getting paler and was feeling sluggish all the time. The vampires told him his blood tasted a bit thin, but it was nothing serious or life threatening. It was just a light case of anaemia, which was bound to happen. It wouldn't hinder Eddy's transformation. The downside of this was his constant headaches. But that could also be caused by the altitude. The air was getting thinner the higher they went.

Brett was a strong vampire – and a gentlemen of course – and gave Eddy a piggyback for the last few days anyway, helping him to reserve the energy he needed to feed the greedy vampires. While that helped, it was clear Eddy wasn't faring well.

Brett sat down next to Eddy and kissed him softly on the cheek when they made camp for the last night. The man was lowered on the ground, right next to a burning fire.

Brett looked at Eddy, taking in his pale complexion.

“You don't have to feed us tonight, you know that, right? A couple of days without and then having a surplus of food is no problem for us.”

Eddy shook his head and smiled.

“I want to.”

The vampire gently manhandled Eddy on his lap, facing him. They kissed softly and languidly until Eddy felt Ray settling behind him.

“Last day of the delicious alive Eddy-blood. I am surprisingly sad about that to be honest.”

Ray kissed Eddy's back of the neck and slid his hands under the shirt to remove it. In between the two males Eddy sure as hell wasn't feeling cold even with the dropping temperature by night. Not when four pair of hands stroking his body.

His pants and boxers were expertly removed and tossed to the side. Eddy moaned in Brett's mouth as Ray played with his nipples again. That bastard used every opportunity to get him aroused with that. Even when they were just walking side by side, he used every excuse to reach in front of Eddy, stroking over the swollen, sensitive skin. It didn't matter how long Brett or Ray would lick the bud, it still was swollen the next day and ultra sensitive. Of course both vampires preyed on that, much to Eddy's dismay. Also, whether Ray bit him on the nipples or the wrists was determined by the position Brett wanted to fuck Eddy in. Brett shot Ray a look and slid a finger in Eddy.

The amount of times they had sex right now was even higher than their time alone in the apartment. Nowadays not even one day passed without him dripping cum from his hole all day long. The frequent breaks they had to take on the road was not only for Eddy's calls of nature, but also for Brett to fill him, rendering Eddy mostly useless afterwards. Like he was making sure his claim stayed the same.

While it took some time, Eddy started to notice Brett's usual stamina was dwindling down immensely. Before, each time they fucked, it was Eddy who came first and between his first and Brett's first orgasm were approximately three or four more orgasms – and sometimes black outs. Yesterday and the day before he spurted his seed in Eddy shortly after Eddy came.

Was this normal? Or did Brett hurry as fast as possible because the stress on Eddy's body would be too much? Either way, Eddy was thankful. Being fucked and filled all day long was nice but to walk the whole day afterwards was hell. Or even sitting in the car was not fun at all.

Even more so after they ran out of lube at some point during the last week and used Brett's leftover semen for lubrication. After each fuck Brett tended to turn Eddy around and licked his abused hole, healing it with his saliva. Not only closed it openly bleeding wounds, but also reduced the swelling and the redness of Eddy's pink hole. More often than not it triggered another round which ended with Brett healing him again.

And while Brett was occupied with his behind, Ray took it upon himself to “heal” his front – either it be the nipples or his dick, which didn't needed healing at all, but Ray did it anyway. It got so bad with them they didn't even drove a kilometre in the night. Only when Eddy finally passed out they continued their journey. Which resulted in them being far longer on the road than they estimated. The nights in the forest weren't any different. Eddy would black out and wake up to the soft swaying of being carried. He guessed it would be the same tonight.

Brett slid in the second finger, massaging the now loose walls.

“I can't wait for you to be turned. We will fuck even more than now.”

“More?”, Eddy panted. Was that even possible?

Ray laughed and tilted Eddy's head to lick and kiss on his neck. “You will be amazed how much more time you will have if you don't need to sleep.”

Of course he knew the non existing sleeping habits of Brett and Ray. After all this time it would be impossible not to. Even when Brett laid down right next to Eddy.

“And all this time filled with...?” Eddy was cut off by his own moan when Brett removed his fingers and turned Eddy, so his chest faced Ray. It seemed his nipples would be abused another night.

Brett slid in Eddy, pushing into the warm body. He draped Eddy's legs over his bend knees, so Eddy spread his legs obscenely wide and Ray had easy access. The first time Ray touched and licked Eddy's dick, he screamed at them for solid 10 minutes, but it quieted down shorty after that.

“Most likely. I can't keep my hands off of you when you are human, it will be even harder for me when you are one of us.”

Brett grazed his fang across the neck while he steadily pushed into Eddy.

Eddy groaned at that. Thankfully he would have super healing by then. Ray grabbed Eddy's dick and started pumping him. Meanwhile he played with his favourite toys.

The night went as Eddy predicted it. After the first round, followed by a clean up which lead to another round, followed by rinse and repeat. The end was, Eddy passed out from overstimulation, not even noticing if the vampires ate or not.

He woke up to a sun high in the sky and gentle swaying.

“Are we there yet?” Brett shook his head. “A couple of hours. Miss a bed?”

“A tub with warm water maybe even more.” Yeah, and clean clothes. He felt the cum dripping out of him again.

“Today is the last day in the wild, I promise you. Tonight we will arrive at Theresia.”

“I hope you are right.”

Eddy closed his eyes and even if he just woke up, dozed off. The blood loss really started taking a toll on him.

Brett woke Eddy up when they could already see the small little cabin on the glade.

Theresia should see Eddy at least once awake before he fell into the bed to sleep through the night. Groggily Eddy woke up as Ray knocked on the door. A young, beautiful woman opened the door.

“Hello Ray, hello Brett. I have been waiting for you and your guest.”

She stepped aside to let them in. Eddy had his eyes more closed than open as he greeted the old vampire. As soon as she showed them their guest room, Eddy fell instantly onto the mattress. Brett apologized, but she shook her head.

“It's no problem, really. He must be tired feeding two vampires for such a long time. Let him sleep. We can talk in the other room.”

They closed the door and Eddy was out cold the second his eyes were shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was short, for sure. But the next one is a bit bigger to compensate for it. Also after this, only 2 more chapters, then its over.  
> Don't forget to comment if you liked it (or not).  
> See you next week.


	8. The colour I see is red, the feel I get is dread and I am now most certainly dead (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry.  
> Well, almost, but not sorry!

**Chapter Seven - The colour I see is red, the feel I get is dread and I am now most certainly dead (NSFW) **

**!!! Warning: accidental pun as a rhyme in the title. I'm almost sorry !!!**

**!!! Real Warnings: !!!**

**Female Nudity**

**Death**

**Pain / Torture**

The next day was interesting to say the least. When Eddy woke up, he didn't know where he was. Only the fact that Brett was sitting next to him, reading in a book, helped him to calm down.

“We arrived yesterday. You were very tired. Are you better now?”

Brett closed the book and put it on the night stand.

Eddy nodded and crawled near Brett to transfer his head from the pillow to his lap. Brett was a perfect boyfriend, he knew exactly what he wanted. Eddy sighed when the hands were threaded in his hair, gently massaging his scalp. Then he felt glance on him and he opened his eyes to see the most beautiful woman on the entire earth standing in front of the bed. He never saw such beauty.

Her hair was long and a vibrant red. Of course her eyes were green and her complexion almost white. In the dark green dress she wore, she looked like a fairy.

Eddy sat hurried up and gulped.

“H-hello.”

She smiled and exposed her elongated fangs.

“Hello to you too, Eddy. I heard so much about you. I am Theresia.”

“Nice to meet you?” Eddy shot Brett a glance but he just picked up the book again and motioned to turn to their guest.

Eddy was nervous. With Ray he could banter, with Brett he could say whatever he wanted, but with this vampire? He had no clue. Not only was she absolutely beautiful but also very old and powerful, at least Brett said that. And she had to turn him, not kill him. So he had to play nice, right?  
Her smile widened and she shook her head.

“Don't worry, my dear, I will not take any offence. Oh, pardon me, I tend to use my abilities all the time. So forgive me if I peek into your thoughts. Well, at least I can see you are really good to Brett.”

Eddy turned scarlet. Yes, yes he was, at least he liked to think along those lines. He looked down on his hands and fiddled with a seam of his shirt.

“But I see you are uncomfortable, I will bring you to the bathroom. Come along.”

Eddy shot Brett another look. Should he do it? Brett was always so protective of him. But Brett couldn't be bothered or at least he seemed like it. He just smiled at Eddy and urged him to go with the female vampire.

So he slipped off the bed and followed her in the bigger living room. From there they left the cabin and walked a very thin way to a huge boulder.

“So Eddy, I heard a lot about you from Eddy and Ray yesterday and all through the night.” She started as they were walking around the boulder. When they were in the back she motioned him to come closer and grabbed his hand. “But I want to get to know you in person. So please, don't be afraid, nothing will happen to you.”

Then they just straight walked into the boulder. Eddy could not escape her grasp and after a tingling sensation, he was standing in a huge area with steam. He huffed and opened his eyes again. Apparently he had closed them in his panic of walking in direct, hard stone. He looked around and saw a lot of water and stone around him. It was a bathhouse!

Theresia let go of his hand and began to disrobe. Eddy hastily looked away.

“Don't worry about it. You can look, I don't mind.”

“Well, maybe... but I mind...”, he mumbled under his breath. But the vampire heard him anyway and laughed.

“I know you are not interested in the female anatomy, seeing how much you like being Brett's boyfriend. And that boy is not one to roll over and spread his legs, believe me. I know him a bit longer than you. And while you are a cutie, I am not going to make advances on little Brettyboys significant other.”

Nice way to put that Brett never bottoms and Eddy was the girl in the relationship. Well, she wasn't wrong. So Eddy shrugged and began to take off his stinky clothes.

“Just leave them there on the floor, I will take care of that later.”

She twisted her hair up as to not get it wet and sank in one floor levelled gigantic natural bathtubs with the warm water. Then she beckoned Eddy closer.

“So, now that we are by ourselves, with no spying or overly prying ears and eyes, tell me the truth. Why do you want to be an immortal?”

“Because I love Brett? I mean, I just want to be with him forever.” Eddy slipped into the water, feeling his cramped muscles instantly loosen up and relaxing. He sighed at that. Also, the water smelled really nice. He rubbed his hand together and saw dirty flakes coming off, dissolving instantly.

“Oh, don't worry about getting the water dirty. Its magical. And also it will help you with your...”, she winked at him, “... sore problems.”

Eddy avoided her eyes and looked into the sky. Or at least he thought it was the sky. It looked like it, but they were also inside a stone. So, whatever this was, it was nice.

“Oh, don't be so shy. I want to get to know you before I will kill you.”

That was direct. He liked that. Eddy looked at her and sunk deeper into the water. As she said, the problem with his behind seemed to dissolve, like the dirty on his body.

“Well, I mean, that's basically it. I just want to be with Brett forever. We talked about it and yeah...”, he trailed off.

“But you can be with him anyway. I mean, you are mortal. You can spend your life with him.”  
“But after a couple of decades, he will be alone. And I don't think I can leave him behind, knowing that.”

“Do you know anything about his past?”, she abruptly changed the topic. Theresia was not mean, just curious. Her voice was soft, always friendly.

Eddy shook his head.

“Well, while you are the first person he ever brought me for turning and he seems to be a decent fellow, just let me tell you something about Brett: He is not what he portrays. He is a vindictive, narcissistic, self-centred asshole and he has more blood on his hands than any of us at his age.”

He furrowed his brows.

“Doesn't sound like him at all.”

“Have you seen him angry? Have you seen him lose control?”, she inquired, playing with the water. Soft ripples were coming from her, moving the water.

“No?” Eddy wasn't sure what she tried to get out of him, but that didn't sounded like Brett at all.

“Not even once?”

“No, he was always very caring, gentle and attentive. He didn't even raise his voice with me, even if I did stupid things. And he is maybe a tad overprotective, but I know why he does it. He protects me.” His voice was firm.

“You mean, he protects his food and fuck-source?”

“No, I mean it like I said it. He loves me, I love him. One life is not enough for me to spend with him. I want more. More time with him. He doesn't keep me around for an easy snack and fuck.”

“How can you be sure?”

“If he really wants that, then there would be no reason for me to be here. To even lift the magic on me. He could control me easily with his magic, transforming me into a doll for that purpose only. Ray did that with ease. So it makes no sense for me to be here if he didn't want me around for longer.”, he argued. He rubbed his temples, trying to sooth his headache.

“That is true.”

The water rippled again and suddenly the red haired vampire was right in front of him, face to face. Eddy flinched and tried to scramble away, but he had solid rocks in his back, so no chance of escape.

She took his head in her hands, ignoring the flittering, widened eyes full of fear. Gently she moved his head under the water while still holding him in a tight grasp and bringing him up almost instantly again. She did the dip so slow that Eddy had ample time to even take a big breath before the water washed over him.

She proceeded to rub his cheeks with her soft thumb and booped his nose.

“You are really loyal. And cute. Also, I just wanted to test you with the bullshit on Brett. You are not stupid, I like that. Not only a pretty face, but a pretty brain as well? Where does Brett find all these cuties?”

She backed up to her original position and cupped a handful of water to wash her face.

“Your headache better now?”

Eddy nodded silently. She confused him.

“So, now back to topic. Brett loves you – that I can confirm. You love him – that is also true. But what about Ray?”

Flabbergasted Eddy could only shook his head. His mouth was wide open and he blinked a few times, before recovering and closing his mouth.

“What do you mean?”

The vampire flipped a short strand of her bangs back and rolled her eyes.

“Honey, I have a nose. I can see in your head, I can see in Ray's head. And also I have the advantage of having eyes.”

“I mean... no, what do you really mean?” Every time she opened her mouth, Eddy was in for another roller-coaster.

“Oh dear. He didn't tell you, right? Well, too bad for that stinky, good looking monster. I will tell you. He likes you, Eddy. Well, at first he liked your body and blood and first and foremost getting Brett riled up. Then he connected with you. Gosh, Ray is on his way to fall in love with you.”

“No...? He is not? He is just...” Eddy made vague gestures with his hands, having no words for it. Theresia smiled and shook her head like she couldn't believe what he just said. Or at least tried to say.

“Believe me when I say, yes, he is. I am much, much older than the two boys combined. And I notice love when I see it. Even the small beginnings. Ray has all the telltale signs. I am afraid, I am not guessing wrong here, honey.”

Eddy shook his head again, not really believing her.

“Just wait until you are a vampire. Then you can smell him. It's really a wonder he didn't already bend you over and fucked you to the ground with all the suppressed want.”

“What makes you think he didn't try it?”

Theresia smiled evilly and pointed at him.

“You are still alive. And Ray is too. Brett would kill him the moment his dick is in your tight, human ass. He might be okay with him touching and sucking you, even taking your blood, but fucking? Oh no, honey. Brett would go berserk. Also Ray isn't the gentlest lover. He is really, really rough. Even for vampire standards he is rough. I don't know of even one human fuck-partner who survived when he was this pent up. He is ripping body's in half with so much want.” She looked at her nails, flipping some water nonchalantly from her hand.

“I should know. He ripped my daughter into shreds when he fucked her.”

Alarmed Eddy looked up, but Theresia wasn't finished. “Well, she had it coming. Was chasing after him like a bitch in heat all the time. Then one night – they came back from one of the most brutal battles we ever fought against the hunters – he took her in his cave and fucked her to death. Literally. While fucking and tearing into her, he also sucked all the blood out of her, taking her life-force, her magic, her strength, everything. That's why he is so good at mind manipulation at his age.”

She didn't seemed to mind the fact Ray killed her daughter, which Eddy could not understand at all. Wasn't she angry at him or at least sad about it?

“But anyway, that's not important. I just want warn you: Before you spread your legs for him, you should make sure he had enough time to get the worst out of his system. Even as a vampire there are things which kill us. Otherwise, I am afraid, your eternal life will be significantly shorter.”

Eddy still couldn't get over the fact that she was so absolutely calm about Ray killing her daughter. But she just rolled her eyes at him and elaborated for him.

“I don't mind having him here because first of all; it was a long time ago. Secondly; as I said, she had it coming anyway and thirdly; I owed Ray a favour. He used it to pay for the death. I had no choice but to accept it. So we are on good terms now, no hard feelings.”

The favour like Ray had with Eddy for feeding him? Brett told him they were valuable. And Eddy was seeing it now. Paying for a death with a favour? That was insanely valuable.

The vampire washed up and looked at Eddy, reading his thoughts. He really was a sweet boy. She was very fond of Brett. That was also why she was even considering turning this cutie in front of her. She didn't needed another child, but for Brett she would do it. He helped her so much in the past and this was his only request in a very long time.

Did Eddy even knew how old Brett really was? Well, in the end it didn't matter anyway. The most important thing was the love between them. And she could see the deep feelings they had for each other clearly.

She smiled at that. It was about time Brett found himself a nice, loving boyfriend. Hopefully it would turn out fine with the three of them, but this was not Theresia's problem. She just gave a little hint and push in Eddy's direction so he was aware of the things around him. He wasn't dense or stupid, but a bit unobservant at times, it seemed. Well, maybe Brett just occupied his thoughts so much. That was also a possibility and she liked that one. Being so in love you didn't even consider other people may be in love with you too? That was ultra cute.

She only look shallowly in his mind. She didn't want to dig deeper than she had too. Also, what she saw was good enough for her. After the talk the vampires had between themselves and now meeting and talking to Eddy directly she was certain immortality suited Eddy. He didn't do it for power, money or something repugnant like that, but for love.

His heart was full of Brett. And seeing no traces of magic on his feelings – Brett asked her to do it, explaining he had Eddy put under it more or less by accident – she felt lighter. She heard about the horrible tale of Sumina and Ray. Nobody was keen on repeating it.

But there was absolutely nothing out of order. She decided to let them know when they finished with their bath, at least the vampires would know it after that.

“So, Eddy, I'm not sure if they told you that, but we are here, all alone, having a nice, relaxing bath because I wanted to check up on you first.”

He looked up and furrowed his brows. Maybe they told him and he forgot? Could be possible. He wasn't at his best the last days. So he kind of nodded.

She smiled and continued. “Probably forgot that, hm? No problem. Even if they forgot to mention it to you, doesn't matter. Because I think you will do perfectly with Brett as partner. So I decided to turn you.”

Eddy was stumped. It was even a question of whether? He came here under the impression he would be turned regardless. Nobody told him he had to do an interview first.

“Pardon me?”

Theresia came near, awfully close to be honest, laid a hand on his shoulder and whispered: “Like I said, it doesn't matter anymore. I will turn you. But now he have to get back, right?”

She jumped out of the water and grabbed a towel to dry herself off.

“You should hurry, Eddy. The longer you wait, the longer your cute boyfriend has to wait.”

Eddy dipped himself once more under the warm water to clear his thoughts. They were pretty messy right now. But he wanted to be with Brett as soon as he could, so after surfacing he got out of the water. A towel laid beside him and he used it for drying himself. Then Theresia reappeared with fresh, clean clothes for him. She was also clothed, thank god. It was enough booby action for him today. A smile played around her lips while she watched him as he put on the clothes, not even bothering to turn away.

Then they went together through the stone again and were back in the house in a couple of minutes.

Neither Brett nor Ray were to be seen, the man they brought with them seemed also vanished. Theresia didn't minded and pulled Eddy to another room.

The room he entered now was dark and had one lounger in the middle of it. A huge basin was underneath it. A couple of low dressers were on the left side, where Theresia went.

“Please lay down on the bed. It might be a bit uncomfortable at first, but you will get over it. Also please strip of you shirt. It will be stained otherwise.”

She checked something while Eddy went to the bed, sitting on it.

“Is Brett coming?”, he asked softly. He was kind of scared and it would really help him if Brett would be in the same room, preferably holding his hands.

“No. And he will not come until you are turned. The risk is too high. Also, this here is very personal. I will essentially give birth to you and I don't want other vampires – or people for that matter – present. I'm sorry but this is my house, my rules.”

Eddy nodded and laid down.

She drew near and softly stroked his cheeks while leaning into his personal space.

“But don't worry. You will not even noticing he is away. I promise.”

Her green eyes were so near, Eddy needed to cross his eyes to see her. Her hand wandered behind his neck and up in his hair. She gently petted him, then pulled on it roughly, bending his neck painfully. Eddy heard some clicks and felt cold shackles around his feet and arms. He looked with wide, panicked eyes up. Her smile didn't falter.

“You will feel no sexual tension between us, only pain. This is not to feed, but to kill. So I am sorry Eddy to put you through this without telling you first, but I think its better for you.”

Before he could say anything at all, she had her mouth on his neck and shredded into the soft skin, tearing through the layers of skin, his aorta, ripping away the flesh and spat it out.

Eddy screamed. She was right, he only felt pain from her fangs, not pleasure. His whole neck felt like it was on fire. Tears sprang in his eyes, rolling down over his cheeks uncontrollably. He felt his blood gushing out. But it wasn't going as fast as she liked, so Theresia ripped into him on his other side as well. She cut his vocal cords this time, so he couldn't even scream anymore.

Eddy lot consciousness after the second bite, not able to handle the pain and the blood loss.

The End

~~_Nah not really_ ~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is. I killed Eddy. The End. Byebyeeeee~~~


	9. All is lost; all we see is wall of flame behind us and the burn of the new dawn in front of us (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it so far and now its the end. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter. More A/N at the end :3

**Chapter Eight – All is lost; all we see is wall of flame behind us and the burn of the new dawn in front of us (NSFW)**

**!!! Warnings !!!**

**Death**

All he wanted was something to eat. He was so damn hungry. His throat was parched, his belly cramped, craving food. He blinked to open his eyes, but it hurt like hell.

His head was picked up from the ground he was lying on and something was pushed between his chapped lips. It felt soft and was surprisingly warm. A kind of liquid was suddenly in his mouth, tasting absolutely divine. He hungrily swallowed it. Then another of this most perfect meal came to him. His vision cleared after the 6th or 7th feeding. He really was lying on the hard, cold stone floor. His mouth opened automatically when he smelled the liquid drawing near. Then he also saw how he was fed. It was a big syringe, filled with a red liquid, with a silicon attachment, formed like a teat. Well, he felt weak like a baby, so it was alright with him so be fed like one.

The soft teat was pressed against his lips and he sucked it greedily in his mouth. The warm liquid was emptied in his mouth. His eyes wandered up and he saw the red haired vampire.

“Are you strong enough to activate your fangs, honey?” The voice was soothing, warm and so low it didn't hurt Eddy. She settled his head gently on the floor to free her hands and lifted one corner of his mouth.

“Just think about eating by yourself. Seeing a neck, piercing through the skin, tasting the blood.” But nothing happened. Eddy was still too weak. She let go of him and gave him another dose of the meal in the syringe.

“Don't worry about it, honey. You are probably too tired anyway. No rush here.”

She continued to feed him until he could lift his head by himself, looking sluggishly around.

It was at that point she brought the unconscious male over, settling him right beside Eddy, face down. He was greeted by the sight of his back and a clean shaved neck.

Theresia helped him to press his mouth against the slowly pulsing vein.

“Just try it. If you don't succeed, its fine. We have a lot of time on hand.”

But this time, Eddy could activate his fangs, feeling the pain as they broke through his soft flesh. He flinched and whined at that while big fat tears were streaming down his cheeks. It hurt so much. His whole body hurt at that point and he had no idea why or how to stop it. Every movement, be it even the smallest thing, caused a white flash of pain throughout his body. She wiped his tears away gently, position him for his first drink.

“And now, just lower your head, let gravity help you. Your fangs are super sharp, it should go in easy. And when you pierced his skin, just recede the fangs so the wounds stay open and suck to eat.”

He did as he was told and to no surprise it worked splendidly.

After a few gulps of fresh blood, he felt himself weaken from all the pain he had to endure in this position. He slipped of the man, falling on his side. Theresia hurriedly closed the wounds as to not let the man bleed out. They needed him alive a little bit longer.

Then she turned to Eddy, reposition his head on her lap so he slept more comfortable.

All in all it took about two full days for Eddy to get better, eat more and for the pain to recede. All throughout Theresia was with him, guiding him, whispering the important rules in his ears, how to use his powers and everything else. She was very adamant about installing the rules right after teaching the right technique of eating. After all, it was super important.

Eddy was still a bit weak, but much more agile now. Theresia waited patiently for his bloodlust to rise so the transformation was complete. Only when Eddy was lost to the call of blood, his rebirth was a success. Otherwise his body would decay and he would turn into a mindless, useless ghoul. A sub-vampire. Worth nothing more than a pile of garbage, with the intellect of one too. She had time as well as the resources to wait for it too.

Eddy woke up after a nap, feeling super hungry. As always his “mother” was right beside him, caressing his forehead, massaging his temples. She took always so good care of him, made sure he ate and was as comfortable as he could get. He felt a deep connection to her and was thankful for her help. But now he was hungry like he never was before. He opened his eyes, looking around.

Theresia knew instantly by his colour of the iris that the bloodlust awoke. And that after only two days! She was so proud of her little boy. Now she needed to guide him through it.  
“Good boy, honey. Your eyes are blood red right now. You must be so hungry.” - Yes he was - “Just do what you need. Don't think about it.” - He wouldn't. He was just hungry - “Look around, honey. Do you see something you would like?” - That over there - “Yes, good. Go to it. Eat it. Don't stop.” - No he wouldn't.

Eddy wasn't even capable of speech, he just communicated with his face and soft grunts and yowls.

And Eddy didn't stop this time. As soon as Theresia's hand and arms freed him, he was on the body. He snarled to warn everybody to keep their distance and bit into the neck. Blood flowed freely into his mouth and like his mother wanted him too, he didn't stop. He drank and drank and drank. All the blood, all his food was coming from this one source and he would only stop if it was empty and he had enough.

Eddy didn't even think about what he was doing and to whom. He only felt the craving of food. His muscles burned as the blood rushed through his body, reviving it. It took a little bit of time, but when Eddy was finished the man was dead, just a bloodless corpse left behind. With his new vision, tinted in red, he looked around once again, searching for another source of food. But the only thing he saw was his mother, who was patiently waiting for him to come to his senses.

“Are you finished?”

He nodded, licking over his lips to check if there was any food left over. Sadly it was not.

Theresia was quite impressed. She turned a lot of daughters and sons but Eddy was one of the few who didn't made a mess of their first victim. He was very clean in biting and meticulously in drinking, as to not let it spill it all over the place. He also drank slowly, carefully and not like a mindless beast. She saw it a couple of times, but it was rare. In the war against the hunters and werewolves she turned more than 500 humans, but only a handful were like this.

Eddy got up and walked to his mother, who was standing up too. Her hands were on his cheeks and her green eyes flashed to red, looking at him fondly.

“So, do you want more food?”

He thought about it. He didn't feel hungry, so he shouldn't eat more, right? Eddy shook his head.

“Not hungry anymore.”

“Good boy.” The praise washed over him. He was proud to be good. He wanted his mothers approval.

“Now, let's go out, meet your boyfriend. He is waiting for you.”

She took his hand and together they went to the door. Eddy's world was still drenched in red. He wondered if it would be always like that. His mother squeezed his hand and opened the door.

The dim light was still harsh on his newly transformed eyes and he had to blink a couple of times to quell the pain. As soon as his mother saw his problem, she ordered the candles to be put out. As soon as darkness fell upon them, he felt better and thanked her.

Now he could look around without pain. There were two other persons in the room. He remembered the two. It was Brett and Ray. But they looked different. Quite different actually. Well, they looked the same, but Eddy could see them much more defined. His human vision was so bad, he realised. It was like watching videos in 240p and suddenly in 4k. They were standing quite a few steps away, but he could see each strand of Brett's hair individually, the thin veins in his eyes, the pores on his skin, his fine eyelashes one by one.

His mother let go of his hand, urging him to do whatever he wanted, while keeping an eye on him.

“Eddy?”

His voice sounded different too. More melodic, smoother like velvet. Like a soft, fuzzy blanket in the winter. Or a hot, rich chocolate in front of the fireplace. Eddy looked at Brett up and down. It was strange to see him in 4k vision. Not unpleasant, just so much more clear. He took in every single crease in his clothes, every wrinkle around his eyes from all the laughing, the deformed, dark spot in his left eye, his sharp jawline with a hint of stubble on it and the hardened fingertips of his hands from the violin playing.

Why was Brett even wearing glasses? He surely didn't needed them! Eddy surely didn't need them.

Eddy took a step in his direction but halted. Something was else different. He raised his nose and breathed deeply. His head exploded with all the different smells. He smelled so much more, deeper, richer. It was like his world before was dunked under water. He could see and smell, but not good. But now the veil was lifted from his senses. The undeniable smell of blood was in the air – he knew the smell quite good now – but also hundreds of fragrances too. Like the faint wood scent from the floor, the fluffy smell of cotton from the bedsheets Brett laid upon, the sweet smell of his shampoo he used almost a week ago in a motel, the fragrance of the flower sitting on the windowsill. It was amazing.

When Eddy didn't move, Brett closed the distance between them. He laid his hands on the cheeks of Eddy, gently forcing his head and eyes down to him.

“Hello love.”

Eddy was overwhelmed with the sensation of being touched by Brett. It felt so different from when his mother touched him. It was like liquid fire, but in a good way. The smell of blood was doubled and tripled in intensity and Eddy's eyes fell on Brett's neck. He could not control himself, too overwhelmed with all the new sensations, as he surged forward and bite harshly into the skin. Brett choked on a cry and grabbed Eddy's head immediately but the new vampire was not budging. He looked at Theresia and barked at her.

“Why is he still hungry? He shouldn't be!”

“I asked him before we were coming out. He said he wasn't hungry.”, she explained calmly. She knew what this was about. Eddy's head, while different now, was the same when Brett was concerned.

Eddy's fangs receded as soon as he breached the skin and he tasted Brett's blood for the first time. It was absolutely delicious. Like wine, but much better. While moaning he sucked on the wound, closing his eyes. The blood was even better than from the source before. It was richer in flavour, had more depth and was burning in his throat like the good kind of fire. His saliva closed the wound too fast for his liking, but he didn't dared to take more. He would loose his mind if he would do that.

Eddy lifted his head and looked in Brett's eyes, caressing his cheeks.

“You are beautiful.”  
Brett raised an eyebrow and stayed silent, waiting for Eddy to continue.

“Sorry, couldn't help myself.”

His finger traced over the vanished wound, softly stroking it.

“Why?”, Brett asked him softly.

“You smelled to good.”

Brett's hands were still in Eddy's hair and he pulled him down. Their lips met and for Eddy it was again like entering a whole new world. The soft lips, the taste and warmth of Brett's mouth and tongue was nothing like he ever experienced. Everything was new, exciting, but at the same time he knew it. He knew how Brett would move his tongue, how he would suck on his tongue. Eddy could not get enough of it.

Eddy didn't even noticed he was moved, until a solid wall hit his back, Brett's mouth was still on him, kissing him deeper and deeper. As deep as he could get, all the while Eddy responded, wanting more. His hand gripped at Brett's neck, holding onto it, his other arm was around the waist, pulling him closer. Although Eddy was taller than Brett, he felt small in Brett's arms. A daring thigh was pushed between his legs and of course he let him in, slotting the body closer together. Eddy moaned as the leg rubbed his clothed dick. It felt insanely good. Better than before and even before his rebirth the sex felt overwhelmingly good. How would it be now?

Their kiss ended and Eddy was heaving heavy, even if he didn't needed air anymore. Brett's eyes were bright red, like his own. He pecked the lips of his lover again, just to taste him. Then he licked over the soft lower lip, followed by tracing the upper lip, before Brett had enough of his teasing and their lips were pressed against the other. Their kiss was hungry, almost desperate. And it tasted like more. Much much more. But before it could get out of control with them fucking in the living room in front of the other people, Brett released Eddy's mouth, much to his dismay.

“I am glad you survived.”

Theresia cleared her throat at that and Brett shot her a look.

“It was kind of impossible for him to die in the rebirth. You came to the right person and also you were prepared. Both of you. And he is a good boy. I would never let anything happen to him.”

Eddy eyes fell on Ray and he smiled at him.

“Hiya Ray.”

The vampire laughed and nodded back.

“Good to see you, Eddy. Immortality suits you.”

“Thank you.”

Theresia smiled and sat down on one of the chairs at the table.

“I don't want to kick you out of the house, but I will kick you out of the house now. I would love to see you again, Eddy, but no pressure. Enjoy your immortal life. Be safe. We will see each other again – of that I am sure. You will have forever a home here.”

Eddy disentangled from Brett and stepped to his mother.

“Thank you. For everything.”

She smiled up to him and took his hand in hers.

“It was a pleasure for me, believe me. Now go. It's better for you to be apart from me as fast as possible.”

Theresia lifted her head so Eddy could place a gentle kiss on her cheek. Then she shushed all of them out of her house.

Feeling a little down Eddy followed his boyfriend. He liked Theresia. The more they put distance between them, the more he felt something slip away from him. He asked Brett about it.

“She turned you. The longer you stay in her presence after she turned you and you feed yourself, the more influence she can gain and administer over you. That's why she was kicking you out as soon as you killed the man and fed on me. She is old, Eddy, she knows what she is doing. Under normal circumstances she would have had you by her side for a couple more months, showing you how to acquire food, stay hidden, use your powers; but she doesn't need that, you have us for that. The earlier you leave her, the better for her and you in the long run. You now feel friendly towards her, a bond, a connection full of trust and happiness so to speak, right?” Eddy nodded “Yes, it would deepen over time but also turning and twisting until it was something ugly, controlling and horrible for you. That's was happened with our creator – Ray's and mine. She avoided that with sending you away. And you will be cared for in our hands, she knows that.”

“It was the best route of action?”

Brett nodded at that. “Yes.”

“Where are we going now?”

“Where do you want to live? Countryside, city, at the beach or somewhere else entirely?”

Eddy took Brett's hand and smiled at him.

“I don't care. As long as I am with you.”

Ray cleared his throat quietly and looked elsewhere. It shouldn't hurt, but it did. They were still in love as vampires as the were as a human-vampire couple. He knew Brett's feelings wouldn't change – that was a given – but after the conversation with Theresia Ray hoped for a bit more. A bit more for him. Him and Eddy. But Eddy only threw him a glance and a smile after he was turned, then only had eyes for Brett.

He should have known it, to be honest. His thoughts ran wild. He could not stand being near them when they picked up where they left off, but this time without him. Eddy didn't have a need for Ray anymore. And Ray shouldn't have one for Eddy. But he did. He wanted the boy as a human and now as a vampire too. Ray should leave them alone, he really should. Otherwise there would be fights, but this time real ones, not like the mock fight he had with Brett as he almost forced himself on Eddy.

Eddy couldn't give him blood anymore – seeing him bite Brett was proof enough they were compatible to feed each other – so Ray didn't need to stay close to him. He wasn't fragile anymore, he could protect himself now.

He came to a heartbroken conclusion:

Ray wasn't needed anymore.

The council, when they decided to visit, wasn't a threat either, seeing as Eddy was no human anymore. The “accident” for Eddy's family could be done by Brett and Eddy and he didn't contributed to their relationship. If anything, he made it harder for the both of them. He should really leave.

Then why didn't he? Why was he still standing next to them, enduring the sight of them exchanging sweet smiles, holding hands, whispering love confessions over and over? Why didn't he just leave?

The simple truth was, he couldn't. Theresia told him, she knew he was falling in love with Eddy. He could not get away from him until he was rejected or accepted. Ray would never leave without an answer. But looking at them right now, hand in hand, seeing the love in their eyes, he already knew the answer. Eddy might have tolerated him when he was human, but he didn't needed to do that as a vampire.

They walked until they reached the end of the road, much much quicker than before, when they were with a slow human at their side. They only needed a couple of hours instead of days this time. Also Ray and Brett didn't needed food thanks to Eddy's blood being drained and gifted to them. Eddy could take some from Brett, so they didn't even stopped for a meal.

Their car was right where they left it. Eddy was unbelievable happy to see the car. So many good memories and some questionable ones, but most of it were happy ones.

He actually squealed when he saw it, skipping to it. With shining eyes he turned to Brett and bit his lower lip.

“I love the car. Can we keep it forever?”

Brett laughed. “Really? Why?”

With a gentle stroke of his fingertips along the window, Eddy shot a look to Ray and then Brett.

“Good memories. I want to keep it for the memories.”

His boyfriend looked thoughtful. “Only good memories?”

“Some questionable ones, too.”, he chuckled, “But mostly good ones. With you, with Ray, all three of us.”

Ray looked up at the mentioning of his name. Eddy looked at him with a big smile. He could not help himself to indulge in a small fantasy and smiled back.

“Well, seeing as everything now is resolved, I will take my leave.”

Brett whirled around to look at his brother, surprised at that statement. Eddy was flabbergasted and confused. He bit his lip and was in front of Ray instantly.

“Why? Why do you want to leave us?”

He grabbed Ray's hand, gripping it tightly. If Ray were a human, he would have broken fingers by now. Eddy really needed to control his strength in the future. Ray patted the hand and looked down.

“You don't need me anymore. And I know I am not welcome. Also I don't want to bother you. You two should have a great honeymoon without me.”

He tried to take his hand back, but Eddy wouldn't let him. When Ray looked up, he saw Eddy's swimming eyes, the hurt in his look.

“But... But I thought...” Eddy fell silent, so Brett stepped up.

“Ray, we hoped you would be with us after the transformation. I mean, help Eddy getting settled in his new body. Help him train his powers and such.”

The older vampire shook his head. “I know you can do it too, Brett. You will be great with Eddy.”

Eddy sniffled and let go of Ray's hand. He mumbled something under his breath, Ray didn't catch.

“Pardon me?”

“I thought you love me. Moth- I mean, Theresia told me. What that a lie?”, he whispered. Was this a trick of his mother? Was this just a cruel prank? Did Theresia lied about it?

Ray looked like he was struck by lightning. Of course he knew, Theresia wanted to talk to Eddy about him, but he didn't knew she would spill his secret so directly! What was she thinking?

“Well... I mean...”

Brett stepped next to Eddy and watched his brother's struggle.

“Just spill it, Ray. Come on. Usually you are not such a wussy.”

The eldest swallowed and rubbed his face. He didn't know what he should say right now!  
“Do you want to leave us, therefore me then?” Eddy's voice was so small, so... broken. His hands trembled.

Ray couldn't help himself to feel bad about being the cause to Eddy's suffering. He never wanted to hurt Eddy. At least like this. Not after he took the first blood from him. He almost shouted his No.

“No, I don't want that. But I know you love Brett and Brett loves you and.. I ...” Again, he was at loss for words. He straighten himself, gathered his thoughts; he needed to get this done and over with. “I know you don't love me, Eddy. I will not force myself on you anymore. I want you to be happy. And I see you are happy with Brett. I don't want to impose on you and burden you with my feelings. While I want to stay by your side, with Brett of course, I can't. If I see day in, day out something I can never have – you and your love – I will go insane. So I have no other choice but to leave.”

He stepped one foot away, widen the gap between them. He didn't have it in him to look at his brother. What would Brett think of him now?

Eddy slowly raised his head and searched Ray's eyes. Then he opened his mouth to destroy Ray's world.

“I love Brett. I don't love you.” Eddy took a deep breath, still locking eyes with Ray. “But I like you. Given time – and by god, we now have more than enough of it – I think we could get there. Without manipulation this time. But I can't grow feelings for you if you are not there, you understand? How about it? Are you willing to try?”

Ray stopped breathing. He felt he had a stroke. This could not be happening. Not at all. He was given another chance?

“You... give me another chance?”

Eddy nodded. Then he shot Brett belatedly a glance. “Only when you are okay with it.”

But Brett nodded and threw one arm around Eddy's waist, squeezing him.

“All I want is for you to be happy. If you want Ray by your side, then he is more than welcome to stay there. I don't have anything against it, it's his decision.”

Ray couldn't believe his luck. He never thought this would happen. Not with the rocky start he had with Eddy, not with the thing he did to him. Both of them stared at him, waiting for his final answer.

“I... I would love to.”

Eddy's face split almost in half with his smile, his brother was nodding. Seemed the right choice then. Eddy flew in his arms, hugging and squeezing him tightly.

“Good.”

Ray's and Eddy's eyes met again and they inched closer until their lips connected. The kiss was soft and sweet. Not their first, but the first sweet one.

After Ray released Eddy's lips, Brett was gripping his boyfriends head and pulled him down for another kiss. Together they stood in the boondocks, in the middle of nowhere, in front of a car, kissing each other slowly. Well, Brett and Ray didn't kiss technically, but they kissed Eddy all the more to make up for that. And the kisses didn't stayed on the lips either.

Needlessly to say, all of them didn't have an ounce of sleep this night. Well, good they didn't need that anymore.

As the dawn of the new day broke through the woods, Eddy awoke. He squinted sleepily, looking around him. Somewhere in the middle of the night – it was so damned cramped with three people on the back seats – Ray decided to chuck the bench out of the car, so they had the backseats space and the trunk combined. They all sprawled out, still touching each other, but at least they had some space between them.

He looked at his first boyfriend and kissed Brett softly. Then he turned and kissed Ray as well. Eddy never felt happier. The start in his new life was absolutely perfect.

THE real END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was the End. The real one this time.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it - because I did. Even though I complained a lot while writing and editing it.  
> There was much, much more planned for it. The council, the hunters, something with Eddys family....  
> Maybe i will write a Part 3 where i will tackle all this but I'm not sure if anybody is interested in it or even want to read it.  
> ANYWAY:  
> Its sad to see it ending, but hey, something else will rise up next weeks Friday.  
> I have already planned it and my lovely beta-reader is currently pouring over it, so my writing will improve in the next fic.
> 
> Hope I will see you all there too!!! Byeeeee~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> \---  
> please check out my Instagram @thefartingrabbit  
> or come and join me on Wattpad @thefartingrabbit  
> You can support me under my kofi page; just search for Kira_


End file.
